Foi somente você
by kalikk
Summary: A última vez que se viram foi em um casamento, a última vez que se tocaram foi depois de um baile e agora anos depois, Viktor não deixará ninguém ficar entre ele e a sua amada, não depois de tantos anos.
1. Prologo

Prologo

\- Como você pode Rony? De novo... e justamente com aquelazinha da Lilá? Hermione gritava e chorava ao mesmo tempo enquanto o Rony ficava parado sem ação.

\- Mas não é o que você está pensando! Ela precisava de ajuda e... e eu ajudei!

\- Ajuda com que afinal? Vocês estavam NUS. Olha, já chega essa foi a ultima vez, ACABOU Rony, para mim chega, nunca mais chegue perto de mim de novo. Depois de dizer isso Hermione subiu as escadas da toca e foi para o quarto da Gina, depois pediria desculpas a Molly por faltar ao tradicional almoço de domingo.

Rony, atordoado, entrou na cozinha da toca e viu todos aqueles rostos, tão familiares olhando para ele, como se ele fosse um monstro.

\- Ela está estressada, depois que ela se acalmar ela vai me pedir desculpas e vamos voltar então não se preocupe.

Gina se levantou da sua cadeira, ignorando o Harry que pedia para ela se acalmar, e muito vermelha diz: - Irmão ou não se você chegar perto da minha melhor amiga de novo...eu juro Rony que vou acabar com você!

Rony então olha para a sua mãe como se pedisse que ela fizesse alguma coisa.

\- Sinto muito querido, eu te amo muito, mas tenho que concordar com a sua irmã, você a magoou demais e não quero que a Hermione se machuque mais por sua causa.


	2. Cap 01 E depois do fim

POV Narrador

Depois da Grande Guerra o mundo mágico não seria o mesmo; Muitas boas boas morreram, muitas pessoas mais morreram, mas o que realmente ficaria era uma mensagem de que agora como coisas seriam diferentes, de que tantos ser melhores.

E os grandes heróis? Mesmo tendo recebidos propostas muito interessantes resolveram voltar para uma escola e terminar aquela fase de suas vidas. Harry e Rony conseguiram notas o suficiente para iniciarem o curso para aurores, enquanto Hermione, como uma melhor bruxa da sua geração que funciona como um alto, o alto como uma única pessoa com um mesmo resultado. Alvo Dumbledore e AA Rowena Ravenclaw, sendo então indicada para vários departamentos, não Ministério da Magia, decidiu-se no Departamento de Regulamentação das Leis Mágicas era aonde depo.

E claro que não são tão capazes de receber uma perspectiva de futuro: Neville Longbottom estudava herbologia, tenho o desejo de lecionar, Luna Lovegood assumiu o comando do Pasquim, os gêmeos Weasley semper com novidades na sua loja (sinto muito, mas Não pude deixar o Fred Morto - ele é incrível) e é claro com uma Gina que depois de muitas idas e vindas finalmente iria se tornar a Srª Potter e jogava como artilheira seu momento favorito como Harpias de Holyhead.

POV Gina

Após uma discussão e termino da Mione e do o trasgo do Rony, onde ainda não é acreditado, você pode ser um Miso ou perdoará por mais essa traição, subi para o meu antigo quarto para ver como ela estava. Poxa tudo isso para o perfeito: eu me casei com o Harry e quando como reformas não Largo Grimmauld terminassem nós iriamos para lá, eu tinha minha minha melhor amiga e irmã do meu lado e feliz.

Bati na porta e entrei ela estava deitada na cama, obviamente chorando. Sentei na beirada da cama.

\- Mione, não fica assim. Você está à procura de desmoronar, aquela desclassificada da Lilá vencerá.

\- Eu sei, Gina, mas ainda dói.

POV Hermione

\- Eu sei, Gina, mas ainda dói.

Era como se eu tivesse recebido mil crucius e agora depois de tanto chorar a única coisa que passava na minha cabeça era: e agora? Depois de terminar a escola e começar a trabalhar no Ministerio, como estava namorando o Rony e os meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro, fiquei morando na toca, mas eu devia saber que essa relação não iria para frente, em quatro anos eu consegui chegar a chefe do meu departamento, mas ainda era a namoradinha chifruda do Rony.

\- E agora Gina? O que eu faço da minha vida?

\- Bom, você tem que pensar no que vai ser melhor para você. E espero que saiba, que não importa a sua decisão todos nós iremos lhe apoiar por que te amamos e mesmo não estando com o traste do Rony, você faz parte da família.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta. - Gina se para o Rony não o entrar para entrar, por favor. Gina foi até uma porta e pelo menos como vozes que escutei era Harry e dos gêmeos.

\- Não sairemos até falarmos com ela, então saia da frente Gina. - Sei que a situação era triste e constrangedora, mas semper achei engraçado quando os gêmeos falavam ao mesmo tempo. E foi ai que i uma ideia.

\- Gina deixe-os entrar.

Quando os gêmeos e Harry entraram no small in quarto, me virei para os gêmeos para fazer uma pergunta que daria inicio como mudança.


	3. Cap 02 Mudanças

POV Narrador

Hermione esperou todos se ajeitarem dentro do pequeno quarto, enquanto pensava furiosamente nos detalhes do seu plano, afinal, changes podem ser boas ...

POV Hermione

Bom, o difícil agora é tudo, mas não é um darei para trás, por que está na hora de mostrar o que é mais do que eu sou mais eu e posso ser incrível.

\- Primeiramente, eu quero o apoio de todos vocês, sem questionamento por que seja a minha decisão.

\- Vou te apoiar, mas você está procurando por minha opinião. - Gina diz com uma cara dividida entre raiva, confusão e curiosidade.

É interessante notar o espanto no rosto deles ao me verem tão decidida.

POV Fred

\- OK, conte comigo Mione, principalmente se eu puder fazer o Roniquinho sofrer. - Eu digo, notando o olhar malvado que a Mione esta mostrando ... olho para a minha cópia malfeita e vejo que está pensando no mesmo que eu ... Ah Roniquinho, será que podemos deserdar da família e coloque no Mione no seu lugar como a nossa irmã?

POV Hermione

Não sei o que os gêmeos vão, mas não serei eu um falar o que eles podem ou não fazer, mas tenho certeza de que você rir muito com a vingança deles, mesmo que o olhar que estão sendo mostrando me dá um pouco de medo .

\- Segundo - me viro para o Harry - Quero que você fique para tudo que aconteceu, você é tanto meu amigo como faça Ron, então quero que entenda desde já que eu e não vamos voltar e que você tem que ficar de fora da minha briga com ele senão vai sobrar para você.

POV Harry

\- Ok, Mione. Mas entenda que estarei aqui para o que precisa. - Como uma Misa é inteligente, ela já sabia que eu ficaria dividido entre ela e ele ... mas isso não me impede de sentir-se. (n / a: me desculpe, mas semper achei o Harry meio idiota, quando se trata de lidar com os amigos ... bom quem não é).

POV Hermione

\- Fred e George, posso ficar um tempo no apartamento de vocês? Não quero ficar aqui com ele e não tenho onde ficar até ajeitar a minha vida.

\- Mas Mione, a nossa casa já está pronta, você pode ficar comigo e com o Harry.

Gina me parece meio magoada, mas ela vai entender.

– Gina, você e o Harry são recém casados e vão se mudar para a casa nova, vocês precisam de um tempo a sós, afinal quero sobrinhos logo!

Ver dois ruivos vermelhos de raiva enquanto olhavam para o cunhado e um moreno vermelho de vergonha – pelo que eu falei – melhor me controlar, não quero que a Gina fique viúva.

\- Claro que pode ficar com a gente e Mione se precisar de consolo a noite, saiba que tem um ruivo gostoso pronto para ajudar a acabar com o sofrimento das mulheres do mundo. – Fred diz isso com uma cara tão safada que se eu não tivesse ficado com o trasgo do Rony, acho que ficaria com o Fred, pelo que eu vi ele seria fiel e é tão gostoso... foco Mione...

" _Menina você não tá morta e não é cega... então se joga e aproveita... olha que esses ai são versão dupla... duas vezes mais diversão."_

" _ **Fica quieta consciência safada...isso é errado!"**_

" _Por ora fico quieta, mas agora que estamos livre...não custa nos dar um pouco de diversão e felicidade... agora presta atenção nos nossos amigos antes que eles pensem que você pirou de tristeza"._

\- Agora, vocês podem ir que eu preciso falar com a Gina a sós. E sem discutir. – digo antes que eles comecem a discutir. Vejo eles saírem meio emburrados.

Quando estava sozinha no quarto com a Gina, lancei um abafiato no quarto. Sei que os gêmeos iriam tentar ouvir.

\- Gina, vou fazer a sua felicidade... quero uma transformação completa ...deixo nas suas mãos...

Se eu soubesse que essa ruiva iria ficar tão feliz, teria deixado ela fazer uma transformação em mim mais cedo. – Vamos cuidar de tudo, Gina... cabelo, roupas, maquiagem...tudo que você achar melhor para mostrar a todos que eu sou mais que uma rata de biblioteca nerd.

\- Mione, não se preocupe! Vou te deixar mais linda do que já é...

Acho que vai dar certo mesmo que o sorriso dela seja tão malvado quanto o dos gêmeos.

POV Gina

Finalmente ... vou finalmente poder fazer uma transformação na Mione, queria fazer isso desde o quarto ano, quando ela foi ao baile com o Krum e eu notei o potencial que ela tem para se mostrar glamorosa.

POV Narrador

Depois de muito conversar, Hermione e Gina foram arrumar as coisas da castanha, por que ela queria se mudar logo. Depois de arrumar as malas, as meninas desceram as escadas avisaram aos gêmeos e foram falar com a Molly a decisão da Hermione.

\- Mais Hermione querida, aonde você vai ficar? Mesmo não estando com o Rony , eu e o Arthur ainda te amamos como se fosse nossa filha, então me diga querida, para onde você vai?

POV Hermione

\- Mais Hermione querida, aonde você vai ficar? Mesmo não estando com o Rony , eu e o Arthur ainda te amamos como se fosse nossa filha, então me diga querida, para onde você vai? - Ela realmente parece preocupada, mas não poso fraquejar.

\- Molly, depois da morte dos meus pais, você e o senhor Weasley foram como eles e me ajudaram bastante, mas eu preciso disso... sabe recomeçar, me descobrir e mostrar a todos que eu não vou deixar ninguém me colocar para baixo.

\- Vou ficar um tempo na casa dos gêmeos. E se você me permitir, sempre voltarei para comer da sua comida maravilhosa, mas peço que me deixe tentar.

Fomos jantar e quando terminamos de comer a sobremesa incrível que a Molly fez, tenho certeza que só para tentar me fazer ficar... ah Molly querida fazer o meu bolo de chocolate e morango favorito é sacanagem. Me levantei e pedi a atenção de todos na mesa, hoje estavam em casa o senhor e a senhora Weasley, o Harry, a Gina, o trasgo e os gêmeos.

\- Boa noite pessoal, bom como todos sabem está na hora de crescer e bem vou me mudar e...

\- Mas Mione você não pode ir embora...eu te amo – Não acredito que o trasgo ainda continue falando isso...que babaca!

\- Ronald, nós não temos mais nada para conversar e como não quero gastar meus neurônios com pessoas que nem você... adeus!

\- É isso ai Mione, vamos embora. – George correu para pegar as minhas malas, enquanto eu e o Fred íamos para a sala.

\- Aonde você vai com os dois ... nem bem terminamos e você? Bem que a Lilá me avisou de você. - Antes de conseguir respondedor ouvi duas pessoas gritando ao mesmo tempo e Rony caindo estuporado ... eu olhei para o meu lado e vejo a Gina eo Fred com como varinhas nas mãos ...

\- Me desculpe mamãe, mas ele mereceu. - Acho que nunca vi o Fred com tanta raiva - Vamos Mione.

O George veio com as minhas malas e eu me despedi de todos.

\- Gina, conversamos depois.

Entrei na lareira com o Fred e ultima coisa que vi foi o olhares chateados e tristes das pessoas que eu amo.

\- Não se preocupe Mione, você é superar e ser feliz de novo, eu garanto. - Abracei o Fred e comecei a chorar enquanto como chamas verdes nos engolia.


	4. Cap 03 Vinganças - Parte I

POV Narrador

Quando chegaram ao apartamento dos gêmeos, Hermione desabou e começou a chorar sob o olhar atento e cheio de carinho do Fred.

Sem saber como lidar com a situação, Fred pega a Hermione no colo e senta-se com ela no sofá. Após um pouco mais de uma hora de choro e a chegada de George, Fred leva uma Hermione adormecida até o quarto de hospedes, a pôs na cama e a cobriu.

POV Fred

Assim que saímos da lareira no apartamento sob a loja, vi a Mione desabar e começar a chorar. Não sei bem como lidar com mulheres chorando então peguei a Mione do chão e sentei com ela no sofá, deixando-a chorar. Depois de um pouco mais de uma hora de choro e uma demora épica do meu gêmeo – espero que ele tenha um bom motivo – até que finalmente o meu gêmeo sai da lareira com as malas da Mione, ele me viu no sofá com ela e andou, acho eu, até o quarto de hospedes, eu o segui, levando uma Hermione adormecida até a cama, sem que ela acordasse.

POV George

Por Merlin, como aquela besta podia ser meu irmão? Quando desci as escadas com as malas da Mione, ainda pude ouvir aquela fala idiota do Ronald:

\- Aonde você vai com os dois...nem bem terminamos e você? Bem que a Lilá me avisou de você. – Antes de conseguir fazer alguma coisa eu ouvi duas vozes gritarem ao mesmo tempo:

\- Estupore – quando olhei para o lado de onde veio o som, vi Gina e Fred com as varinhas em punho apontadas para onde antes havia um Ronald falando besteiras e antes de abrir a boca meu gêmeo pegou a Mione que chorava e a levou para a lareira, onde chamas verdes os levaram...

POV Gina

Depois de estuporar aquele trasgo idiota, me virei para a minha mãe:

\- Pode brigar comigo pelo resto da minha vida, mas ele merece e tem que entender como é difícil ser mulher. – Eu olhei para o George: - Maninho, me desculpe, mas a vingança de vocês vai ter que esperar por que agora é a minha vez, levantei a minha varinha e apontei para o Rony, murmurando uma azaração criada pela Mione, olha a ironia.

\- Mutatio sexus – quem diria que o feitiço funcionaria tão bem? Na frente dos meus olhos meu irmãozinho virou minha irmãzinha. Satisfeita dei um beijo no Harry, dei boa noite a todos e disse ao George que iria ver a Mione amanhã e fui dormir.

POV Narrador

Com a Hermione no quarto, George contava ao Fred oque aconteceu depois que ele tinha saído com a Hermione. E o Fred ria descontroladamente:  
\- Então nós temos duas irmãzinhas! Quanto tempo dura o feitiço? – Pergunta o Fred.

\- Não tenho a mínima ideia, mas pelo que entendi é um feitiço criado pela Hermione.- Diz o George.

\- O que é meu? ? ? ? ?

E ali estava uma Hermione com o rosto inchado de choro um ar de cansada e querendo saber o que estava acontecendo.

POV George

\- Então Mione, sabe quando você e o Fred saíram da toca? A Gina estava com muita raiva...e você sabe como ela é quando está com raiva...ela então usou o feitiço que você criou de brincadeira e...

\- Qual deles George? – Eu realmente gostaria de saber como ela consegue me distinguir do Fred, nem nossa mãe consegue.

\- Se você não me interromper eu continuo...- Fred pare de rir um pouco...

\- Não dá...deve ter sido hilário...gostaria de ter visto...

\- O feitiço que ela usou foi o de troca de sexo e a Gina disse que dura cerca de um mês...

\- A ideia é que dure um mês, mas como não foi testado oficialmente, não temos certeza. – Cara a Mione disse isso com uma cara tão feliz, imagino o quanto ela iria rir se tivesse visto. – Bom, pelo menos vamos ver em primeira mão a duração dele e tudo graças ao trasgo, quem diria que ele iria conseguir fazer algo de bom. – O papo está bom, galera, mas eu vou dormir, por que se bem conheço a Gina, ela vai vir para cá bem cedo, boa noite rapazes.

E com isso, a Mione deu um beijo de boa noite no meu rosto e do Fred, e foi para o seu novo quarto dormir.

\- Fredoca, não sei você, mas vou me recolher também... - vou dormir por que não sei você mas juntar o cérebro da Mione com a Gina, vai ser muito engraçado para nós e péssimo para o Roniquinho, temos que descansar para curtimos melhor.


	5. Cap 04 Vinganças - Parte II

POV Narrador

Era uma ótima manhã na toca, todos na casa dormiam um belo sono merecido após os acontecimentos da noite anterior, quando de repente um grito alto e agudo foi ouvido, acordando pessoas que achavam que finalmente poderiam descansar.

Molly e Arthur, Gina e Harry, Gui e Fleur, Charlie e Percy se encontraram em um dos corredores da toca, com cara de assustados, Molly contabilizava as pessoas quando notou que o Rony estava faltando.

\- Onde está o Rony? – Todos olharam para os lados e ao notarem a falta do mesmo correram para o quarto dele, tentaram abrir a porta mas estava trancada.

\- Rony, querido...é a mamãe está tudo bem? Abra a porta!

\- Nã...não se preocupem...eu...eu estou bem, mas posso falar com a mamãe sozinho?

\- Claro querido, os outros vão sair e você abre a porta para mim, ok?

Molly então vira para as outras pessoas no corredor:

\- Me esperem na cozinha, já vou preparar o café da manhã.

POV Molly

\- Querido eles se foram, poderia abrir a porta? – Quando a porta se abriu vi a minha nova filhota, ah Merlin não me deixe rir da situação, entrei no quarto e ele fechou a porta.

\- Mãe, acho que tem alguma coisa errada comigo.

\- Por que querido?

\- Mãe eu acordei dolorido e tem sangue na minha cama. O que tá acontecendo? Será um efeito colateral do feitiço?

Merlin, não me deixe rir. Ah...não dá eu tive que rir...

\- Querido, olha me desculpa por rir, mas você aparentemente está naqueles dias...

\- Que dias mãe?

\- Amor, todo mês as mulheres passam por uma época em que o seu corpo e como você é uma garota no momento...entende querido?

\- Acho que sim, mas tem que doer tanto?

\- Depende da mulher querido...bom vai tomar um banho quente, eu vou transfigurar umas cuecas suas em calcinhas e vou te mostrar como lidar com isso e vou prepara um café da manhã delicioso para minha filhota!

\- Mãe!

\- Desculpe querido, não resisti.

POV Gina

Benditas orelhas extensivas, a Mione vai adorar ouvir sobre isso...melhor voltar para cozinha, não quero que a mãe fique com raiva.

Assim que sentei na sala, a mamãe desceu e foi para cozinha.

\- Então alguém sabe o por que do escândalo do Rony? O Harry parecia confuso quando disse isso e todos me olhavam enquanto eu tentava segurar o riso.

\- Bom galera o Rony está naqueles dias, sabem? Aqueles dias...- Por Morgana, eu vou ter que lembrar de falar isso com os gêmeos...e a cara de todos quando eu disse isso...foi impagável...

\- Hora do café...venham comer queridos.

Quando íamos começar a comer o Rony entrou e sentou do lado do Gui, ele parecia desconfortável.

\- Bom dia Rony, como você está hoje? Nós todos gostaríamos de saber por que você gritou daquele jeito tão cedo, aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Er...bem...vamos comer, eu estou ótimo. - Ótimo? Sei, só se esverdeado for um novo tom de maquiagem.

\- Só uma dica irmãzinha, quando se está naqueles dias é mais difícil comer, sabe enjoos e cólicas fazem parte e bem vindo a vida de mulher.

\- Gina! – acho que fazia tempo que eu não ouvia tantas pessoas falarem o meu nome ao mesmo tempo.

Com isso eu me levantei, me despedi e fui...

\- Bye pessoas, vocês sabem onde vou estar e volto à noite.

Corri para a lareira, antes de ser azarada e fui para o apê dos gêmeos. Já sabia exatamente como começar as mudanças na Mione.

POV Hermione

Acordei inesperadamente bem, me senti mais leve...acho que o Ron não me fazia tão bem como eu achava... acho que farei panquecas para o café da manhã...tenho certeza que os gêmeos vão amar. Depois de me trocar, fui para a cozinha, liguei o rádio sintonizando em uma estação de rock e fui preparar o café da manhã.

POV Fred

Acordar sentindo o cheiro de panquecas e musica boa...acho que estou no paraíso...

\- Acorde George, você está sentindo o que eu estou sentindo?

\- Sim, querido gêmeo, será que podemos manter a Mione cozinhando para nos eternamente?

\- Vamos comer?

POV Gina

Quando sai da lareira pude escutar musica, risos e um cheiro delicioso que saia da cozinha, fui até lá e que Merlin me salve, mas a Mione estava muito melhor do que eu imaginava...eu sabia que o trasgo do meu irmão não era para ela.

\- Bom dia, meu bom povo...prontos para a novidade?

\- Se é para falar da nova versão do Rony, o George já falou Ginevra. – Ops, quando falam o nome todo significa que estou encrencada...principalmente vendo a minha melhor amiga se aproximando lentamente de mim sem expressão nenhuma e os gêmeos nos olhando divertidos...

\- Muito obrigada Gina...por ser uma excelente amiga e enfeitiçar o seu irmão por mim...pelo menos com isso saberemos a duração do feitiço. – ótimo não estou encrencada, ainda.

\- Bem, gente a novidade não é essa sabe...eu pensei muito se deveria contar a vocês, principalmente aos gêmeos por que daria munição para piadas eternas contra o Roniquinho...

\- Agora que começou conta, afinal nos estamos envolvidos na historia e merecemos todos os detalhes sórdidos. – Ah Fred duvido que você esperava por essa.

\- Se me derem panquecas eu conto.

POV Narrador

Depois de se servir de uma quantidade monstruosa de panquecas, Gina, se dispôs, entre as garfadas a relatar o ocorrido pela manhã, na toca e a cada palavra dita os olhos de Hermione se arregalavam e os gêmeos mais uma vez rolavam de rir.

POV Hermione

Uau, por essa eu não esperava, agora não sei se eu rio do trasgo ou me sinto espantada pela quantidade absurda de comida que os Weasleys conseguem comer, ainda bem que fiz bastantes panquecas para o café da manhã, já que eu sabia que a Gina não perderia a chance de fazer o que queria há muito tempo: me mudar, bom melhor começar por que o dia será longo, se bem conheço a Ginevra.

\- Então pessoal, só para avisar, pedi férias no Ministério então Gina, nós temos 2 semanas e durante essas semanas só vocês três terão contato comigo, se não se importarem é claro.

\- Claro Mione, vamos deixar as garotas sozinhas e vamos para a loja, divirtam-se. – Fred diz e se despede de nós duas e dá um tapa atrás da cabeça de George. – Anda, vamos, elas precisam conversar a sós.

\- Mas o meu turno não começa agora. – George nós olhava com expectativa, como se a Gina fosse deixar alguém se intrometer na transformação que ela sempre quis fazer.

\- Me desculpa maninho, mas não. – George então corre para alcançar o irmão, se bem que com a cara que a Gina fez para ele, eu também correria, não, eu acho que desisti e vou correr agora, o sorriso que ela está me dando é muito mais assustador que a cara que ela fez para o George.

"Menina, confessa que você está doida para ver a cara de todos quando você voltar toda diva".

" **Talvez eu esteja um pouquinho curiosa...".**

"Imagina a diversão que você pode ter depois"

" **Ok, vocês venceram".**

\- Então Mione, vamos começar?

\- Vamos Gina, quer começar com o que? – E que a tortura, ou melhor, as mudanças finalmente comecem.


	6. Cap 05 Finalmente a tortura? Ou melhor,

POV Hermione

Após arrumar a cozinha, fui me trocar para começar as mudanças com a Gina, que por ser muito malvada não quer me falar aonde nos vamos primeiro. Saímos do apartamento e fiz uma aparatação acompanhada e quando abri os olhos e deixei a sensação horrível de aparatar, serio odeio isso; chegamos então a um badalado salão de beleza bruxo, localizado no beco diagonal e mesmo sendo recente tinha boas recomendações entre as bruxas de varias idades, arrumar um horário era difícil, como será que a Gina conseguiu?

" _Você está preocupada com isso? Querida você deve estar doida para mudar pelo tanto que sabe sobre o novo salão..."._

" **Eu...bem é que... eu...".**

" _Vamos lá é a hora da verdade, divirta-se"._

\- Hermione? Para de viajar e vamos, consegui para você um horário com o próprio Antoine, e ele é incrível, vai te deixar linda.

\- Antoine? Ele não é o dono do salão? – Agora fiquei curiosa, como ela conseguiu?

\- Sim, você sabe quem ele é? Bom, não revelo meus meios mas vamos logo que temos um dia cheio.

Entramos na área de recepção do salão e uma bruxa extremamente linda veio cumprimentar a Gina como se a conhecesse á séculos.

\- Gina querida, como você está? Você a trouxe? Vai fazer alguma coisa também? Tem horário livre com a Marcelle e ela tem novas cores de esmalte que você vai amarr. – Ok nunca pensei que acharia uma versão francesa da Gina, mas...como dizem: vivendo e aprendendo, mesmo que essa mulher fale bem rápido.

\- Genevieve, querida...quero te apresentar a minha melhor amiga Hermione Granger, Mione essa é a Genevieve, esposa do Antoine...agora vamos a parte divertida que eu quero ver essas cores novas...

\- Prazerr querida, amiga de Gina é minha amiga também... agorra dê uma voltinha para eu te avaliar melhorr. – dei a voltinha e ela me analisou dos pés a cabeça. – Gina querida, ela tem muito potencial, Mione, posso te chamar assim? Bem você vai amar o seu cabelo após o meu marride cuidar dele, vai ficar incrível... vem vamos logo, enquanto ele cuida de seu cabelo eu e a Gina vamos botar a fofoca em dia.

Genevieve, então nos levou parte de dentro do salão e olha lá é incrível...o salão é dividido por partes: a direita fica as manicures, a esquerda os cuidados com o cabelo e se seguíssemos o corredor a nossa frente iriamos para os cuidados com o corpo...era todo bem decorado e agradável...me vejo frequentando esse lugar por muito tempo se os serviços forem tão bons quanto o ambiente no salão. Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos pela Genevieve, que se dirigiu a um homem, que estava preparando uma bancada de trabalho com vários produtos e poções:

\- Amor, a Gina trouxe a Hermione Granger. - Quando o homem se virou, por Merlin, ele é lindo, Genevieve é uma mulher de sorte.

\- Senhorrita Grangerr? Prazerr, sou Antoine e se me permite dizer seu cabelo é lindo. – O homem é lindo e ainda tem o sexy sotaque francês, olhei para Gina e ela parecia atordoada. – Posso vê-lo?- ele chegou perto e pegou o meu cabelo que eu havia deixado crescer a mais de dois anos e já batia no meio das minhas costas. – A senhorrita precise cuidar mais do seu cabelo, manter a hidratação em dia e com o corte de cabelo certo seu cabelo vai ficar perfeito. Vamos começar?

Acenei que sim e ele me levou para o lavatório, enquanto a Gina foi fazer as unhas. (n/a: queridos leitores não vou descrever todo o processo por que não vai ser interessante), após duas horas, um corte de cabelo que, por mais incrível que pareça, deixou o meu cabelo comportado, com cachos definidos e brilhantes, Antoine me explicou que poções usar e os melhores feitiços para cuidados capilares.

Me despedi dele e fui cuidar das minhas unhas...uma hora depois e deixando já um horário marcado para a próxima ida ao salão, já que descobri o quanto é bom ser paparicada, Gina e eu fomos as compras, e dessa vez eu ouvi a opinião da Gina e ela levou em consideração o que eu gosto em relação a conforto...compramos em algumas lojas ali mesmo do beco diagonal vestes bruxas, mais elegantes e próprias para o meu corpo e idade...depois fomos a um shopping trouxa onde comprei roupas trouxas em um estilo meio hipster, vários acessórios e para finalizar o dia passamos em uma loja de lingerie.

Com um simples feitiço todas as minhas sacolas foram para a minha bolsinha de contas, pareamos na área de alimentação fizemos um lanche e voltamos ao apê dos gêmeos, onde a Gina me ensinou uns feitiços muito práticos para se maquiar. E depois de um bom tempo de garotas:

\- Mione, agora me diz, como você está depois desse dia incrível que tivemos?

\- Olha, não pensei que iria me divertir tanto, as roupas são lindas e o meu cabelo está incrível...então...

\- Então? ? ? ? – Vamos Mione, não me deixe curiosa.

\- Então não esqueça que temos horário no salão no mês que vem... – A Gina se despediu de mim e falou que fora os gêmeos, a cara de todo mundo quando eu aparecesse na toca e no Ministério, seria de espanto total.

Depois que a Gina foi embora, guardei as minhas coisas novas, após um bom feitiço de limpeza, e fui preparar um jantar de comemoração para mim e os gêmeos. Prendi o cabelo, liguei o rádio e me pus a cozinhar.

Quando os gêmeos chegaram a mesa estava posta com uma lasanha a bolonhesa bem grande, afinal dois Weasleys vão jantar, torta de carne, arroz temperado e salada, na geladeira uma jarra grande de suco de abobora.

POV George

Quando eu e o Fred chegamos em casa, havia um cheiro maravilhoso se espalhando pelo apartamento.

\- Fred, você esta sentindo o que eu estou sentindo? Ou eu estou alucinando de fome? – Quando eu olhei para o meu gêmeo ele não olhava para mim, mas sim para a entrada da cozinha, segui o seu olhar e me deparei com uma mulher linda, apoiada na parede.

\- Boa noite rapazes, bora jantar? – Peraí...e a Mione? Ok é definitivo o Rony é muito idiota.

POV Fred

Quando eu e o George chegamos em casa, havia um cheiro maravilhoso se espalhando pelo apartamento. Eu ouvi a minha cópia mal-feita me falando algo, mas a única coisa que eu via era aquela mulher linda parada próxima a cozinha. Eu sabia que a Mione era linda, mas agora? Ela estava incrível.

\- Boa noite rapazes, bora jantar? – Mione disse para gente, meu gêmeo olhava para ela embabascado.

\- Hei George, limpa a baba ou eu vou contar para a sua namorada. – Ele me olhou feio, mas me seguiu para a mesa e fomos comer aquela comida que estava cheirando maravilhosamente bem.

\- Mione, isso está incrível...você não que largar o seu emprego no Ministério e vir cozinhar eternamente para nós? – Meu gêmeo parecia em êxtase comendo lasanha.

\- Sinto George, mas eu amo o meu trabalho.

\- Mione, serio, você já era linda, agora tá divina e ainda cozinha desse jeito maravilhoso...eu sabia, o Roniquinho não pode ser nosso irmão tendo largado uma beldade como você. – quando eles a vissem... – tenho certeza que você irá arrumar alguém que realmente te merece e se mais alguém te magoar...você nos avisa e nós acabamos com ele para você.

\- Ok rapazes, muito obrigada por estarem do meu lado e bem a vingança começa no almoço de domingo na toca...e bem nos temos que ver a nova irmã de vocês e deixar ela de queixo caído pelo que perdeu...então boa noite e a arrumação e por conta de vocês.

\- Boa noite Mione. – eu e o George falamos ao mesmo tempo, e ela foi para o quarto dela.

\- Sabe George, domingo o almoço com a família vai ser imperdível. – fomos dormir então.


	7. Cap 06 Mostrando superioridade

POV Hermione

Passei o restante da semana relaxando, fazia tempo que não tinha tempo para mim, dormir, ler, sair com a Gina, quando ela não tinha treino de quadribol...o único trabalho que tive durante a semana foi cuidar do preparo de algumas refeições e como eu também tinha comer não era trabalho nenhum...o problema é que tudo que é bom dura pouco e agora aqui estou eu, acordada tão cedo em uma manhã de domingo...depois de rolar e não conseguir voltar a dormir...bem é melhor levantar e começar o café da manhã.

Comecei lingando o rádio, mas baixinho por que está muito cedo e não quero acordar os gêmeos. Separei os ingredientes para fazer bolo de chocolate, enquanto o bolo assava dei uma olhada na geladeira para decidir o recheio e tem coco ralado...então enquanto o bolo assava fiz um recheio de coco com leite condensado, os gêmeos adoraram a primeira vez que comeram leite condensado e para completar uma cobertura de brigadeiro...depois do bolo pronto fiz os ovos e fritei o bacon...quando terminei de colocar o suco na mesa ouvi os passos dos gêmeos chegando na cozinha.

\- Dia Mione. –disseram juntos... pela cara de sono do Fred e do George eles deem ter se levantado só por causa do cheiro de comida.

\- Bom dia, lembrem-se que hoje o almoço e na toca então sairemos as 11:00, ok? São 7:00 ainda...então que tal voltarem para cama e dormirem mais um pouco? Parecem que precisam.

\- É uma boa ideia, Mione. Se você não se importa nós vamos dormir mais um pouquinho...você podia nos chamar lá pelas 10:30? – Bom são os gêmeos então é melhor chama-los 10:15.

\- Ok rapazes...vão dormir que eu chamo vocês mais tarde. – eles enfiaram mais um pedaço de bolo na boca e foram de volta para o quarto.

Rapidamente arrumei a cozinha e resolvi relaxar cuidando de mim. Tomei um banho longo e demorado de banheira, cuidei do meu cabelo hidratando corretamente e fui para o quarto, parei em frente ao guarda roupa e tentei decidir o que usar. Me decidi por uma calça jeans preta justa, uma camisa de tecido leve e manga comprida vermelho sangue com detalhes dourados...alguns acessórios e um bom para de botas sem salto de couro de dragão – quando as vi na loja me apaixonei – fiz os feitiços que me ensinaram no cabelo e agora ele descia solto pelos meus ombro em definido e comportados cachos castanhos e para completar com um aceno da varinha uma maquiagem leve...me olhei no espelho e definitivamente estava maravilhosa.

Olhei no relógio e já são 10:15, vou acordar os gêmeos...primeiro fui ao quarto do George ele dormia todo torto na cama dele o que chegava a ser engraçado.

\- George? Acorda está na hora de se arrumar para sairmos. – ele virou para o outro lado, hora da artilharia pesada. – George se eu tiver que ir para a toca sozinha vou contar a Molly que você preferiu ficar dormindo ao invés de ir almoçar com ela.

Assim que falei isso ele deu um pulo da cama e correu para o guarda roupa.

\- Pronto, acordei...já estou me arrumando não precisa falar nada com ela...você não vai ser má, vai? – ele parecia desesperado, anda Hermione, não ria.

\- Ok...vou acordar o Fred. – acho que ele nem ouviu no desespero de se arrumar.

Andei ate o outro quarto e lá estava o Fred tal qual o George estava todo torto na cama...é oficial: a maneira que os dois podem agir de forma idêntica mesmo estando separados é muito engraçada.

\- Fred? Acorda, está na hora de sairmos. – e igual o George ele simplesmente virou para o outro lado...será que se eu falar a mesma coisa dá resultado? – Fred se eu tiver que ir para a toca sozinha vou contar a Molly que você preferiu ficar dormindo ao invés de ir almoçar com ela.

Resultado imediato...ele se levantou rápido indo para o seu guarda roupa. Fui ao corredor e gritei para os dois ouvirem:

\- Vou esperar na sala, ok? - os dois responderam juntos que estava bem. Sentei no sofá e peguei o livro que tinha deixado ali e comecei a ler, quando o livro, que era um romance policial trouxa, estava chegando na melhor parte, duas vozes falam ao mesmo tempo, me assustando:

\- Estamos prontos Mione, vamos? – fechei o livro o colocando no sofá e me levantei, quando os olhei eles estavam com uma cara de espanto. – Mione, você está incrível...vamos que temos um trasgo para chocar.

Saímos do apê e aparatamos próximo a toca.

Ao chegar na toca, estava nervosa e ia dar meia volta e ir embora, quando mãos seguram os meus braços:

\- Não é hora de dar para trás agora Mione, você tem que mostrar a ele o que perdeu e tem que verificar o que o seu feitiço fez nele, ok? Nós vamos estar lá com você. – Olhei para o Fred que disse isso com confiança e para o George que balançava a cabeça concordando.

\- Ok, vamos entrar. – É melhor ir antes que eu fraqueje de novo.

Quando entramos na sala da toca, foi aquele silencio...fui cumprimentando a todos: o senhor Weasley, Gui, Fleur, Percy, Penélope (mulher do Percy), Gina – que me abraçou forte, Harry, Lilá que me olhava com aquela cara de sonsa que se acha o máximo e por ultimo uma garota ruiva vagamente familiar que me olhava mal humorada.

\- Bom dia Ronald, vejo que esta bem adaptado a sua nova forma. – ele até que ficou bem fofa de garota.

\- Não se finja de sonsa Mione e me faça voltar ao normal agora, como vou sair com a Lilá estando desse jeito? - serio? O que essa cara tem no lugar do cérebro?

\- Primeiro Ronald: para você é Hermione ou Granger, segundo: para o seu azar e o nosso deleite esse feitiço deve durar um mês, pelo menos...então é melhor se acostumar agora se me der licença tenho mais o que fazer do que lidar com trasgos de saias como você. – Me desculpe por isso senhor Weasley.

Sai da sala e fui conversar com a senhora Weasley que estava na cozinha terminando o almoço.

POV Narrador

Assim que a Hermione saiu da sala, deixando um Rony com a boca aberta sem graça e com raiva, por que se soubesse que a Mione era tão gata teria ficado com ela e não com a Lilá, as conversas explodiram após a saída dela da sala. Gui e Fleur atualizavam Percy e Penelope dos últimos acontecimentos como a nova versão do Rony e a mudança da Hermione; o senhor Weasley observava a todos com um ar pensativo, ele não gostava da senhorita Brown, mas o Rony não era o homem certo para a Hermione; Gina desdenhava da cara da Lilá enquanto o Harry tentava para-la e por ultimo os gêmeos caçoavam sem piedade da nova irmãzinha deles que por estar em uma época irritável e por não ser mais inteligente que os gêmeos não conseguia retrucar.

Já na cozinha Hermione conversava calmamente com a senhora Weasley, principalmente depois de assegurar a ela que o efeito do feitiço passaria em um mês. A senhora Weasley, assim como o senhor Weasley consideravam Hermione como uma filha e já haviam conversado de que o Rony não era o par perfeito da Hermione, o que ela considerava uma pena...mas Hermione é uma garota inteligente e encontrará alguém que a complete.

Após arrumarem a mesa, a senhora Weasley pede a Hermione que chame todos para comer...Hermione então vai decidida até a sala e chama a todos com graça e charme indo se sentar no seu lugar, os gêmeos se sentaram um de cada lado dela e com um acordo silencioso todos se sentaram, fazendo com que o Rony e a Lilá acabassem se sentando exatamente na frente da Hermione...o Rony então teve que passar o almoço todinho tendo que aguentar piadinhas dos gêmeos e a Lilá teve que aguentar a humilhação de que sua rival era na verdade linda, seu namorado no momento era uma garota e a família dele a odiava e preferia a ex.

Depois de altos e baixos, piadas e mais piadas as custas de uma Rony irritada o almoço nos Weasleys se encerrava é claro que com o delicioso sorvete de morango caseiro da senhora Weasley. Com o clima tenso, todos resolveram dar a reunião por encerrada mais cedo, Hermione se despediu de todos e foi para o apê dos gêmeos, esses dois preferiram irritar mais o Roniquinho junto com a Gina e o Harry só olhava, afinal nada de bom sairia da situação se interferisse entre as pessoas que amava; Gui e Fleur, Percy e Penelope, o senhor e a senhora Weasley estavam todos juntos jogando conversa fora...havia sido uma agradável tarde em família e quando a situação melhorasse todos estariam ali para curtir um dia em família, a senhora Weasley contava que a situação melhorasse por que o dia não estaria perfeito sem a Mione ali também com eles...bom só o tempo vai dizer.


	8. Cap 07 Coisas novas ou nova vida?

POV Narrador

Hermione Granger se encontrava lendo no sofá do apê dos gêmeos, o livro era um romance policial trouxa e do modo que a historia seguia ela se encontrava intensamente entretida com ela, quando de repente, no meio do ela poderia considerar a melhor parte, Hermione escuta o som de algo batendo no vidro, ela sabe que provavelmente tem uma coruja na janela com uma carta para ela, mas como ignorar a frustação quando interrompem a leitura em uma parte crucial?

Hermione se levantou do sofá, marcando cuidadosamente a pagina em que estava, foi ate a janela, a abriu e a coruja entrou... estendendo a patinha, Hermione pegou a carta e deu a coruja um pouco de agua, que logo foi bebida e a coruja voou embora. Hermione fechou então a janela, e se sentou de novo no sofá e olhou a carta, afinal ela estava curiosa para saber que interromperia a sua preguiçosa tarde de segunda...ela estava de férias...estava livre de trasgos e pronta para recomeçar...é claro que somente após um ou dois dias de preguiça.

POV Hermione

A carta que acabou de chegar tem o timbre do Ministério...será que eu estou com problemas? Acho que não...mas é melhor ler a carta do que ficar imaginando do que se trata. Abri a carta e havia duas dentro do envelope, bom vou a primeira:

Senhorita Hermione Jean Granger

Por meio desta requisitamos a sua presença no Ministério da Magia de Londres, amanhã para um assunto urgente. Estamos cientes que se encontra em seu período de férias, mas a reunião não pode ser adiada. A reunião acontecerá as 10:00, no gabinete do ministro, contamos com a sua presença.

Att. Mafalda Hopkins

Subsecretária sênior do Ministro

Ok...isso é estranho, mas fazer o que como já me disse a Gina: relaxe. Peguei a segunda carta, que ao contrario da primeira, parecia mais pessoal:

Hermione,

Você deve ter lido a carta oficial que requisita, peço por favor que venha meia hora antes para que possa lhe explicar a situação. Sei, graças ao Arthur dos pequenos problemas que teve com o Ronald então acredito que gostará das noticias que terá...bem e sobre o feitiço usado no seu ex-namorado devo lhe informar que já acertei com a Comissão do controle de feitiços experimentais, afinal, mesmo tendo sido usado pela senhora Potter, sabemos muito bem que o desenvolveu, assim terá que fazer somente um relatório e o registro na Comissão de novos feitiços. Te espero amanhã.

Com meus cumprimentos, seu amigo Shacklebolt, Ministro da Magia de Londres.

Bom, não terei problemas, isso é bom...mas essa reunião me deixou curiosa, vou ter que esperar para saber...melhor voltar a tentar descobrir que é o assassino. Li por pelo menos duas horas e sabia que aquela mulher era estranha...acho que depois vou ler mais livros da Agatha Christie...essa autora sabe escrever bons mistérios...mas é melhor fazer o jantar.

POV Narrador

Após o jantar com os gêmeos Hermione foi para o seu quarto, se preparou para dormir e encontrou nos braços de Morpheu o descanso merecido.

Na manhã seguinte após o banho, uma Hermione se encontra em frente ao guarda-roupa, confusa sobre o que vestir, mas sem perder mais tempo, afinal se atrasar para uma reunião com o ministro é burrice, ela escolhe se vestir de maneira simples mas elegante com uma saia secretaria preta até o joelho, uma camisa de seda com mangas compridas e vermelha, sapatos de salto estilo pin up e alguns acessórios...ela resolve dispensar a meia-calça, Gina tinha dito que ela tinha pernas incríveis e que não precisava de meias...um feitiço depois e o cabelo está preso em um elegante coque frouxo e uma maquiagem suave e discreta completava o look.

Hermione, então pega a sua varinha e a bolsa e sai do apartamento, onde aparata próxima a entrada de serviço do Ministério.

POV Hermione

Cheguei na recepção do escritório do ministro faltando 5 minutos para as 9:30h.

\- Bom dia Camélia, poderia avisar ao ministro que estou aqui para a reunião que ele solicitou. – a secretaria olha para mim espantada como se nunca tivesse me visto.

\- Poderia me informar seu nome por favor? – Certo, eu notei os olhares espantados enquanto andava ate aqui e se eu soubesse que a sensação de ser admirada era tão boa tinha deixado a Gina me mudar na época da escola.

\- Sou Hermione Granger, recebi uma carta solicitando uma reunião hoje as 9:30 com o ministro Shacklebolt.

Ela acena com a cabeça e vai avisar o ministro da minha chegada.

\- Senhorita Granger? O ministro pediu que entrasse.

\- Obrigada Camélia. – enquanto me dirigia ao escritório, podia notar o olhar dela em mim e se o que a Gina disse estiver correto sobre a Camélia, até a hora do almoço todo o ministério estará ciente da nova Hermione.

Bati na porta, e quando escutei que podia entrar...bem entrei.

\- Hermione, minha querida que bom te ver, devo dizer que o senhor Weasley é um idiota por dispensar tão bela jovem.

\- Obrigada ministro, mas a que devo essas reuniões?

\- Sempre direta, não é Hermione? Bem vamos cortar as formalidades por enquanto e ir direto ao assunto...pedi a você essa reunião um pouco antes da reunião oficial do ministério para lhe informar que você foi uma das selecionadas, mesmo estando no comando de um departamento, para um intercambio ministerial, ou seja será dada a você a chance de passar um tempo fora de Londres trabalhando em outro ministério, a fim de melhorar as relações internacionais.

\- Mas por que eu, senhor? – acho que isso pode ser bom...posso deixar para me preocupar com uma casa nova quando voltar.

\- Bem, Hermione, todos estamos cientes de sua extrema competência e quando fomos selecionar possíveis candidatos, tivemos que levar alguns fatores em consideração...mas como sei que além do inglês, você fala fluentemente francês e búlgaro a selecionamos...bem, acho que não recusará, será um ano de aprendizagem e você poderá crescer muito profissionalmente. O que acha?

" **Parece bom, mas será que vale a pena? Principalmente com o que eu estou passando agora graças ao trasgo?"**

"Querida se joga, um ano fora, longe dos problemas e em um lugar diferente...pode encontrar bruxos lindos...está na hora de aproveitar a solteirice".

" **Bem, mesmo indo a trabalho, acho que posso aproveitar bastante e os problemas não sairão do lugar posso cuidar deles quando voltar".**

"É assim que se fala querida...bruxos estrangeiros ai vamos nos".

\- A proposta é boa, Shacklebolt, e como tenho certeza que você já sabe das ultimas...bem mas para onde eu vou?

\- Isso você saberá daqui a pouco, vamos para a reunião oficial que já está na hora.

Nós nos levantamos e fomos para a sala de reuniões principal, era a maior do ministério, quando entramos havia muitas pessoas diferentes, algumas tinha a placa com o nome de um pais na sua frente...acho que eram representantes desses países e de cada lado dos representantes tinha outro bruxo...bem me sentei do lado direito do ministro Shacklebolt e para minha surpresa, me olhando embabascado estava o Malfoy.

\- Bom dia Malfoy, como você está?

\- Granger é você? – Acho que de todos os olhares a cara do Malfoy foi a melhor e antes que eu pudesse responder a reunião começou...o ministro explicou a necessidade de manter uma via de comunicação aberta e amigável entre os países e a necessidade de integração entre as nações bruxas, explicou o plano de intercambio onde eles iriam literalmente "trocar" funcionários...acho meio ridículo mas também acho que vai funcionar. A reunião acabou e agora era hora das designações:

\- Bem vamos começar a apresentar os nossos amáveis representantes internacionais – Shacklebolt pegou uma prancheta onde provavelmente havia a relação dos bruxos voluntários a mudança e os países para que eles vão:

\- Senhor John Crane dos Estados Unidos, irá para o Japão, senhorita Haruka Suzuki, do Japão, irá a Alemanha...- e ele foi falando o nome de vários bruxos até que:

\- Senhor Malfoy da Inglaterra, irá para a França, senhorita Granger da Inglaterra irá para a Bulgária. – parei de prestar atenção depois que descobri para onde iria e acho que esse ano pode ser divertido.

\- Bom senhores e senhoras dentro de 4 dias um representante do pais para onde irão, irá busca-los no seu Ministério de origem e leva-los para onde vão ficar, desejo a todos boa sorte e nos vemos ano que vem para debater sobre essa experiência.

Quando fui liberada já era quase hora do almoço, sai rápido do ministério e fui a loja dos gêmeos ver se queriam companhia para o almoço e para falar as noticias.

A loja realmente tinha crescido com os anos que passarão. Fui até ao balcão e encontrei o George:

\- Hei George, você e o Fred já almoçaram? Tenho noticias incríveis e queria falar com vocês...podemos ir?

\- Oi Mione, vamos sim...deixa eu chamar o Fred e avisar a Violet e o Jim que estamos saindo para o almoço.

Durante o almoço contei da minha futura ida a Bulgária, eles não gostaram muito mais entenderam, nos despedimos e resolvi ir ao treino das Harpias, pelo horário deve estar quase no fim e se eu não falar com a Gina ela vai pirar.

Tempo perfeito!

\- Gina! – gritei quando ela me viu se despediu das outras jogadoras e veio me encontrar.

\- A que devo a honra Mione, você nunca gostou de quadribol então deve ter acontecido alguma coisa...

Cortei as conjecturas dela e falei para ela toda a historia sobre ficar fora por um ano, no começo ela não gostou, mas quando disse para onde ia ela pulou feliz e exigiu que eu mandasse uma carta para o Viktor Krum, que alias ainda continuava jogando quadribol e era considerado o melhor jogador do mundo...e falou que antes de viajar precisávamos de ir as compras e que para eu não fugir que iriamos agora. Transfigurei os meus saltos e fomos as compras.

Depois de mais de duas horas em um shopping trouxa, Gina disse que achava que eu tinha tudo que precisava, nos despedimos e voltei ao apartamento dos gêmeos, onde dormi feliz com mais essas mudanças.

Quatro dias passaram voando e quando dei por mim já era sábado, depois de me arrumar: um jeans preto e justo, um suéter elegante roxo e botas sem salto até o joelho...encolhi as minhas malas e as coloquei na minha bolsinha de contas que guardei no bolso interno do meu casaco, tomei meu ultimo café da manhã com os gêmeos, só que dessa vez tínhamos companhia a Gina e o Harry vieram se despedir de novo.

POV Narrador

Hermione Granger se encontrava no saguão principal do Ministério da Magia, pensando no que poderá acontecer na vida dela a partir de agora quando escuta alguém a chamando:

\- Senhorita Granger, seu acompanhante está lhe aguardando no guichê 9 no departamento de chaves de portal.

Hermione então se dirige ao guichê 9 para conhecer o seu acompanhante e anfitrião durante a estadia na Bulgária... era um homem alto, cabelo escuro e ombros curvados mas estranhamente familiar...quando ele vira e ambos se olham, ela percebe o por que da familiaridade.

\- Hermionini, está pronta para a viagem? – Viktor Krum disse com seu inglês imperfeito.

\- Sim Viktor, vamos. Hermione e Viktor Krum encostaram na boneca velha que era a chave de portal...antes do usual puxão no umbigo ocorrer seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez.


	9. Cap 08 Reencontro

POV Viktor Krum

Quando o amigo da minha família, o atual ministro búlgaro Iassen Iaganovith, ele era um homem já de certa idade, mas como a maioria dos homens búlgaros ainda mantinha um físico robusto e os cabelos tinham só alguns fios brancos, veio jantar com a minha família, falou sobre o intercambio de funcionários entre os ministérios, não dei muita atenção, até que, graças a Merlin por ter ido ao jantar, ouvi o nome que vem assombrando os meus sonhos a mais de cinco anos Hermione Granger. Sei que Iassen fez de proposito, por que no minuto seguinte eu prestava atenção ao que ele e meu pai conversavam:

\- Em uma tentativa de integração e cooperação entre os ministérios da magia, o ministro Shacklebolt, propôs um intercambio de funcionários e consegui para o nosso ministério a heroína de guerra Hermione Granger...se não me engano o Viktor a conhece, não é? – ele olhou para mim com aquele sorrisinho de quem esta aprontando e que coincidentemente meu pai e minha mãe o espelhavam.

\- Sim, eu a conheci quando estava no ultimo ano de Durmstrang e fui a Hogwarts pelo torneio tribruxo, ela estava no quarto ano, na época... ainda trocamos cartas, Iassen.

\- Fico feliz que ainda tenham contato Viktor, por que como disse antes, a senhorita Granger virá trabalhar no nosso ministério por um ano e precisará de um lugar para ficar...o que você acha de ser o anfitrião dela? É claro que se não quiser tenho certeza que consigo muitos outros bruxos que não se importarão em hospeda-la durante seu tempo aqui.

Bom... essa é a chance que eu tenho esperado por anos...eu sempre soube no momento em que a vi, que ela era especial, só não sabia o quão apaixonado ainda estaria, mesmo depois de tanto tempo...e agora uma simples palavra iria me garantir um ano inteiro, em que posso tentar conquista-la daquele ruivo idiota. Mantive a minha expressão seria:

\- Claro, Iassen, a minha casa é muito grande e tenho certeza que a senhorita Granger irá preferir estar com alguém que já a conhece.

\- Excelente Viktor, amanhã passe no ministério para acertarmos os detalhes.

Terminamos o jantar com conversas mais amenas e simples... mas quando fui me despedir de Iassen ele me falou algo inesperado:

\- Ótimo, meu rapaz saiba que segundas chances como essa são difíceis de ocorrer e bem... eu soube na minha visita ao ministério inglês, para tratar dos últimos detalhes que a senhorita Granger está solteira.

Depois dessa noticia, fui para a minha casa atordoado, por que agora a única coisa que tenho que fazer é lutar pelo amor da única mulher que sempre amei.

Fui ao ministério na manhã seguinte, tal qual Iassen pediu. O ministério búlgaro era decorado com muita elegância, eu mesmo trabalho aqui, sou chefe do departamento de esportes mágicos... peguei um dos elevadores e me dirigi a recepção do escritório do 1º ministro, a recepcionista, Lyessa sorriu de forma sedutora para mim, só que não adianta, não e ela que ocupa o meu coração.

\- Bom dia Senhor Krum, o ministro está a sua espera. – bati na porta do escritório dele e entrei, vi pelo canto do olho que Lyessa parecia ressentida pela minha frieza, mas era melhor assim, sem dar esperanças desnecessárias.

\- Viktor, meu rapaz, como você está? Suponho pela sua cara, que dormiu bem e sonhou com os anjos? Ou devo dizer um certo anjo inglês? – aposto o que for que esse velho brincalhão se juntou com os meus pais para bancar o cupido para cima de mim.

\- Bom Iassen, dormi muito bem, obrigado... mas vim para receber as informações sobra a minha futura hospede. – me mantive com uma expressão neutra, mas sabia que Iassen iria ver por sobre ela e notar o meu nervosismo... afinal ele me conhece desde que eu era criança.

\- Ok, vamos ao que interessa antes que você tenha uma crise nervosa no meu escritório... – vamos fale logo quando ela vem – você irá buscar a jovem senhorita Granger, no sábado pela manhã, com uma chave de portal, ela deverá estar no ministério inglês e de lá mesmo vocês voltam em outra chave de portal que trará você para o nosso ministério...você a levará para a sua casa para que ela se instale e na segunda a trará ao ministério, onde ela assumirá um cargo no departamento de regulamentação de leis mágicas, por enquanto, entendeu?

\- Sim, senhor. Entendi. – amanhã a verei de novo. – e senhor?

\- Sim Viktor?

\- Muito obrigado por pensar em mim para isso.

Iassen me dispensou e fui para o meu departamento, adiantar meu trabalho...quero sair mais cedo para deixar tudo pronto para a chegada dela.

Quando deu 17:30, me despedi de todos no meu departamento, fui para o ponto de aparatação e aparatei próximo a minha casa... por motivos de segurança preferi que não se pudesse aparatar na minha casa. Andei um pouco, coisa de cinco minutos e cheguei em casa...fui recebido pelo meu elfo, Lyas:

\- Olá senhor Viktor.

\- Oi Lyas, quero que arrume o quarto de hospedes mais próximo a suíte principal... teremos hospedes e ela.

\- Alguém importante senhor?

\- Sim, ela estará vindo e se tudo der certo, Lyas, finalmente serei feliz.

Acordei bem cedo no sábado, não podia conter minha animação, então me arrumei cuidadosamente. Tomei um banho quente e demorado para relaxar, fiz a barba e penteei o meu cabelo preto, vesti um calça jeans azul escuro, uma camisa de mangas longas preta, passei um pouco de colônia e fui tomar café da manhã.

\- Bom dia senhor Viktor. – Lyas me cumprimentou e serviu o café quentinho, pão fresco e geleia de amoras, minha favorita... pedi ontem que não fizesse muita comida para o café da manhã por que faria uma viagem com chave de portal e não quero correr o risco de ficar enjoado. Peguei meu casaco e fui para o ministério onde peguei a chave de portal, quando dei por mim, estava na recepção das viagens de chave de portal do ministério inglês, me identifiquei em um dos guichês que me anunciou:

\- Senhorita Granger, seu acompanhante está lhe aguardando no guichê 9 no departamento de chaves de portal. Esperei por um momento e ouvi a voz que por muito tempo habitou os meus sonhos:

\- Viktor? – Me virei e lá estava ela, vindo em minha direção e ela estava linda com um jeans preto botas de cano longo sem salto e um suéter roxo que a deixava mais linda.

\- Hermionini, está pronta para a viagem? – estendi a minha mão para ela, que a pegou... é muito bom sentir a pele macia de sua pequenina mão junto a minha. Encostamos juntos na chave de portal que nos levaria ao ministério búlgaro e em um momento estávamos longe da Inglaterra.


	10. Cap 09 Novos começos

POV Hermione

O ministério búlgaro era muito elegante, até onde eu vi...o saguão de recepção para viagens com chave de portal era grande e redonda, o chão de mármore negro e o teto era encantado, tal qual o de Hogwarts, exibia um límpido céu azul... eu e Viktor fomos a recepção fazer a checagem de segurança e verificação dos meus documentos... após a verificação, Viktor me levou até a área de aparatação... aparatamos ao que parece as margens de uma vila bruxa.

\- Viktor, onde estamos? E por que viemos para cá e não para um tour no ministério búlgaro? – estava curiosa, mas o Viktor fica tão bonitinho quando cora que não resisti em implicar um pouquinho, o Ministro Iaganovith já tinha me mandado uma coruja me explicando esses detalhes, mas acho que o tempo que fiquei com os gêmeos me deixou meio travessa.

\- O ministro Iassen, achou que você estaria mais confortável estando com quem já conhece e eu me ofereci para hospeda-la e bem, hoje é sábado e você só precisa estar no ministério na segunda e como eu trabalho lá, podemos ir juntos, ok? – O Viktor parecia tão animado e tão lindo envergonhado.

\- Claro Viktor, adoraria ir com você. – sorri mais uma vez para ele, acho que se as fãs dele soubesse o quanto ele fica mais lindo quando esta todo tímido... acho que ele não teria sossego e eu teria muita concorrência...

" _ **Espera um momento...como assim concorrência?"**_

" _Vou ter que explicar o conceito querida?"_

" _ **Mas eu vim para a Bulgária só para ficar um tempo longe da Inglaterra e colocar a minha vida e os meus desejos em ordem".**_

" _Mas o que é que tem, desejar alguém alto, moreno e gostosão? Você está disponível... ele está disponível e obviamente interessado"._

" _ **Vou pensar... então para de me encher".**_

" _Certo... vou continuar a apreciar a vista... você sabe que nós sempre gostamos de caras fortes e o Viktor... me abana, querida acho que ele pode nos levantar com um só braço, imagina ele na cama, que loucura deve ser"_

" _ **Nisso tenho que concordar... foco consciência, agora não é hora de imaginar o Viktor na cama".**_

Eu e o Viktor caminhamos em silencio pela ruazinha da vila bruxa em que ele morava... enquanto andávamos observei o lugar e vi que esse era um lugar que gostaria de morar... uma rua principal, onde se concentrava os comércios e inúmeras ruas, pelo que notei, com casas bruxas... eu vi um salão de beleza, uma loja de roupas, um restaurante...mais a frente tinha uma padaria da onde vinha um cheiro delicioso...

Entramos em uma área da vila, onde pareciam viver pessoas mais ricas andamos até quase o fim da vila, não foi muito afinal a vila não era grande, e quando chegamos a ultima casa eu sabia que era a casa do Viktor. A casa era antiga, mas recém-reformada e a forma que o antigo integrava com o novo me deixou encantada.

POV Viktor

Quando chegamos em casa pude notar o olhar encantado da Hermione, Lyas nos recebeu:

\- Boa tarde senhor Viktor. – Lyas ao contrario da maioria dos elfos, era muito bem tratado, tinha roupas limpas e nova, um bom quarto, folga e salario... quando a Hermione me falou das condições dos elfos a anos atrás eu a escutei e pude notar o olhar impressionado que ela ostentava.

\- Boa tarde Lyas, essa é a senhorita Hermione e ela ficará conosco por um tempo. – meu elfo, como a maioria das pessoas mais chegadas a mim, sabiam da minha paixão por ela... Lyas me olhou:

\- O quarto foi preparado...agora irei verificar o almoço, com a sua licença. – Lyas saiu em direção à cozinha.

\- Nossa Viktor, não acredito que você me escutou sobre as condições dos elfos.

\- Como não escutar Hermione? Você causou uma grande impressão em mim naquela época, e ainda impressiona. – ela ainda fica corada quando recebe um elogio. – Venha, vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto e poderá se instalar antes do almoço, ok?

\- Certo Viktor. – fomos ate o segundo andar e mostrei a Hermione aonde ela iria ficar. O quarto em que ela vai ficar é em frente ao meu, ele tem o mesmo tamanho e também é uma suíte...mas as semelhanças terminam ai, o quarto dela tem paredes em tons de lavanda, ela me disse uma vez que gostava dessa cor, uma cama grande com dossel em madeira branca, uma penteadeira branca, uma escrivaninha, uma lareira de mármore branco e confortáveis poltronas próximas a grande janela do quarto...o meu era quase a mesma coisa só que ao invés de moveis brancos eram escuros, as paredes do quarto são azuis e o mármore da lareira é preto.

\- Vou deixar você se instalar, daqui a 30 min, venho te chamar para o almoço, certo?

\- Certo Viktor. – deixei ela no quarto de hospedes e fui a cozinha verificar o que o Lyas estava fazendo para o almoço, que cheirava maravilhosamente bem.

\- Lyas, o que terá para o almoço?

\- Terá arroz a grega, frango assado com legumes e torta de carne, de sobremesa fiz mousse de morango.

\- Ótimo Lyas, sempre se superando, vou chamar a Hermione para o almoço em 30 min, ok?

\- Ok, senhor Viktor.

Fui ao meu escritório esperar o tempo passar, nunca 30 min me pareceram tão longos e o meu nervosismo não passa. Mas também como se manter calmo se toda vez que a vejo meu coração bate que nem louco e me sinto sem chão? Pelo que o Iassen falou ela está solteira... então não posso vacilar, sei que na época do torneio tribruxo houve algo especial entre nós dois e se essa coisa especial ainda existir talvez haja chance de sermos felizes juntos. Quando os 30 min passaram, me dirigi até o quarto da Hermione e bati na porta.

\- Um momento – ouvi ela falando, quando a porta se abriu entendi o por que, ela tinha tomado um banho e trocado de roupa – Espero que não se importe pela roupa mais casual, mas como ficarei um tempo aqui achei que não ligaria.

Hermione vestia um vestido leve e florido com sapatilhas pretas e o cabelo que eu tanto amo estava preso em um coque desarrumado.

\- Não é problema, sinta-se em casa Hermionini... quer dizer Hermione. – Como pude errar o nome dela logo agora? Bom ela sorriu então está bem. – Vamos almoçar? – ela me estendeu a mão que entrelacei com a minha sem pensar duas vezes.

POV Hermione

Quando chegamos na casa do Viktor e ele me levou ao quarto que seria meu por um longo tempo, percebi o quanto era bem vinda, ele tinha preparado o quarto com as minhas cores preferidas.

\- Vou deixar você se instalar, daqui a 30 min, venho te chamar para o almoço, certo? – Viktor disse para mim.

\- Certo Viktor – assim que ele saiu do quarto rapidamente desfiz as malas, e descobri o maravilhoso banheiro do quarto em que estava: ele era todo branco e dourado com uma bela banheira e um chuveiro espaçoso também. Adoraria um banho de banheira, mas já é quase hora do jantar, resolvi tomar uma chuveirada para tirar o cansaço da viagem... terminei o banho e pus um vestido leve e florido que eu amo e sapatilhas pretas, quando terminava de prender o meu cabelo escuto batidas na porta, olho o relógio e vejo que é hora do almoço.

\- Um momento – abro a porta e lá está ele, ainda lindo e corado, ao me ver.- Espero que não se importe pela roupa mais casual, mas como ficarei um tempo aqui achei que não ligaria.

\- Não é problema, sinta-se em casa Hermionini... quer dizer Hermione. – acho que ele está nervoso, ele disse o meu nome como antigamente. – Vamos almoçar? – eu estendi a minha mão automaticamente e ele entrelaçou os nossos dedos como se fossemos um casal... desse jeito meu coração não aguenta.

POV Narrador

Viktor e Hermione, ambos muito corados foram até a sala de jantar, onde a mesa já estava preparada com um belo e apetitoso almoço... ambos se sentaram e comeram enquanto conversavam sobre amenidades... durante a sobremesa Lyas entra na sala de jantar acompanhado de uma coruja grande e negra que imediatamente voou até Viktor Krum e lhe estendeu a perna onde a carta estava presa. Viktor pegou a carta e a leu, enquanto lia, tanto Hermione quanto Lyas notaram que Viktor estava meio pálido e envergonhado...conjurando um pergaminho e uma pena ele se virou para Hermione:

\- Hermione, sei que acabou de chegar e deve querer relaxar um pouco, mas o que acharia de um jantar hoje ou um almoço amanhã com a minha família? Eles souberam que tenho uma hospede e gostariam de conhecê-la.


	11. Cap 10 Jantar em familia

POV Hermione

\- Bem Viktor, acho que o melhor seria um jantar hoje, então teríamos amanhã só para nós. – falei sem pensar, droga, ele vai achar que sou uma oferecida, mas sempre gostei de domingos preguiçosos em casa e não gostaria de sair amanhã... sinto meu rosto ficar vermelho de novo.

\- Ok, então mandarei uma resposta avisando que iremos hoje jantar com eles...sabe Hermionini, fico muito feliz que tenha escolhido hoje, por que para mim, domingos tem que ser preguiçosos, do tipo que podemos ficar em casa, só curtindo o dia. – olhei para ele com o cenho franzido, parece até que ele leu a minha mente...não Viktor não é o Ronald, é bem provável que ele simplesmente tenha a mesma opinião que eu. Esperei ele mandar uma resposta.

\- Vamos sair que horas Viktor?

\- Bom o jantar na casa dos meus pais costuma não ser tarde por que tenho irmãos mais novos e minha mãe não gosta que eles vão dormir tarde... então acho que podemos ir lá pelas 18:00, que tal?

\- Ok, mas Viktor, o que a sua mãe vai pensar de mim? Uma mulher estando hospedada na casa de um homem solteiro por um ano...

\- Hermionini, relaxa, a minha mãe é bem tranquila e os meus pais adoraram saber que uma pessoa, mesmo que mulher, que eu admiro desde a escola estaria aqui comigo. – ele me deu um sorriso lindo e mais uma vez me vi perdida naqueles olhos negros que parecem querer me devorar.

\- Ok! Será um jantar formal? Tenho que me arrumar mais, ou algo informal?

\- Será algo informal, então não se preocupe em se vestir para impressionar, por que não importa a forma que esteja tenho certeza que estará linda. Bem que tal eu te mostrar o restante da casa, antes que vá descansar um pouco?

\- Claro, vamos.

Saímos da sala de jantar e Viktor me levou até uma aconchegante sala de estar que é pintada com cores pasteis e tem uma grande lareira, sofás igualmente grandes e confortáveis em uma cor escura que parecia preto, uma mesa de centro... depois me mostrou a cozinha, que era grande e espaçosa, me apresentou ao seu elfo, Lyas que me mostrou o quanto o Viktor era incrível, Lyas tinha um quarto de tamanho médio, próximo a cozinha a com uma cama própria ao tamanho dele, guarda roupa, estante com inúmeros livros e um banheiro próprio, totalmente adaptado ao seu tamanho diminuto.

No segundo andar me mostrou o seu escritório, que assim como o Viktor era sóbrio sem sombrio, era confortável, depois ele me mostrou a biblioteca, onde encantada notei que ele possuía tanto livros bruxos quanto livros variados trouxas, me mostrou onde era o seu quarto e por ultimo, voltamos ao primeiro andar e seguimos até os fundos onde tinha um lindo e bem cuidado jardim externo. Conversamos mais um pouco e voltei ao meu quarto para descansar um pouco.

POV Viktor

\- Bem Viktor, acho que o melhor seria um jantar hoje, então teríamos amanhã só para nós. – Fico feliz de irmos hoje, assim teremos o domingo só para nós dois, sempre gostei de ter domingos preguiçosos e com a Hermione aqui fica todo perfeito.

\- Ok, então mandarei uma resposta avisando que iremos hoje jantar com eles...sabe Hermionini, fico muito feliz que tenha escolhido hoje, por que para mim, domingos tem que ser preguiçosos, do tipo que podemos ficar em casa, só curtindo o dia. – olhei para ela e a vi corar mais uma vez, acho que posso apostar que assim como eu, ela gosta de ter domingos preguiçosos. Escrevi e despachei rapidamente uma resposta para minha mãe.

\- Vamos sair que horas Viktor?

\- Bom o jantar na casa dos meus pais costuma não ser tarde por que tenho irmãos mais novos e minha mãe não gosta que eles vão dormir tarde... então acho que podemos ir lá pelas 18:00, que tal? – olhei para ela de novo admirando, eu deveria ter sido mais corajoso e a pedido em namoro na época da escola, quem sabe hoje já estaríamos casados...bem agora é correr atrás do tempo perdido.

\- Ok, mas Viktor, o que a sua mãe vai pensar de mim? Uma mulher estando hospedada na casa de um homem solteiro por um ano...

\- Hermionini, relaxa, a minha mãe é bem tranquila e os meus pais adoraram saber que uma pessoa, mesmo que mulher, que eu admiro desde a escola estaria aqui comigo. – Não tem como a minha mãe considerar a Hermione uma qualquer, afinal tenho certeza que ela sabe que ainda estou apaixonado por ela... é bem capaz que ela tente de tudo para nos juntar antes do ano terminar, afinal ela está doida por netos.

\- Ok! Será um jantar formal? Tenho que me arrumar mais, ou algo informal?

\- Será algo informal, então não se preocupe em se vestir para impressionar, por que não importa a forma que esteja tenho certeza que estará linda. Bem que tal eu te mostrar o restante da casa, antes que vá descansar um pouco?

\- Claro, vamos. - Saímos da sala de jantar e a levei primeiro até a aconchegante sala de estar que é pintada com cores pasteis e tem uma grande lareira, sofás igualmente grandes e confortáveis em uma cor escura que parecia preto, uma mesa de centro... depois me mostrei a cozinha, que era grande e espaçosa, a apresentei ao meu elfo, Lyas que a mostrou seu quarto de tamanho médio, próximo a cozinha a com uma cama própria ao tamanho dele, guarda roupa, estante com inúmeros livros e um banheiro próprio, totalmente adaptado ao seu tamanho diminuto.

No segundo andar mostrei o meu escritório, depois mostrei a biblioteca, onde a vi olhar encantada a minha extensa coleção de livros bruxos e trouxas de diversos assuntos, mostrei onde era o meu quarto e por ultimo, voltamos ao primeiro andar e seguimos até os fundos onde estava o jardim externo. Conversamos mais um pouco e a levei de volta ao meu quarto para descansar um pouco.

POV Hermione

Sentei na escrivaninha do meu quarto e escrevi uma carta para Gina, avisando que estava bem e contando como e onde estou... sei que ela avisará a todos que estou bem, depois escrevia uma carta ao Fred e ao George avisando aonde estou, mas sem muito detalhes... fui até o Viktor:

\- Viktor? – ele estava no escritório, lendo alguns documentos, ao que parece.

\- Sim. O que foi?

\- Eu poderia usar a sua coruja e mandar essas cartas?

\- Claro, peça ao Lyas para te levar as corujas, elas tem um pequeno corujal no jardim, eu tenho duas corujas, Ethel e Fiori, então não hesite em utiliza-las.

Fui a cozinha e o Lyas me levou ao corujal, havia duas corujas, chamei uma e despachei as minhas cartas... voltei ao quarto e resolvi ler até a hora de me arrumar.

Quando deu umas 16:30 resolvi me arrumar, Viktor tinha dito que mesmo que os dias estejam relativamente frescos, as noites são geralmente frias e eu estava com vontade de um banho de banheira... preparei o banho e lá se foi meia hora, curtindo a agua quente e perfumada... terminei o banho e enrolada na toalha fui até o guarda roupa e peguei a roupa que havia separado para o jantar com os pais dele: um vestido simples mas comportado, até os joelhos, com lindas flores brancas, meia calça branca, sapatos de salto baixo, alguns acessórios, um coque soltinho e para completar uma make leve e fofa completaram o visual. Peguei o casaco e a minha bolsa e fui para sala de estar, onde sentei em um dos sofás com um livro enquanto esperava dar a hora e o Viktor descer.

O livro que lia era um mistério trouxa e devo dizer que estava chegando em uma parte excepcionalmente boa quando ouço Viktor descer as escadas, ele estava lindo com uma calça jeans preta e uma polo verde escuro.

\- Vamos Hermione? – ele me estendeu a mão, olhei para o relógio que estava na cornija da lareira, 17:55, segurei a mão dele, que me ajudou a por o casaco... saímos da casa dele e andamos um pouco até um lugar bom para aparatar.

Aparatamos em frente a uma mansão extremamente elegante e quando íamos bater na porta, ela se abriu e um pequeno furacão de cabelos pretos passou e abraçou o Viktor.

\- Vik! Você veio! – Um pouco depois apareceu uma menininha de cabelos pretos.

\- Vik, essa é ela? – a menina me olhou com grandes olhos escuros – ela é a Hermionini?

\- Sim, venham cá, os dois. – as duas crianças se aproximaram e viraram na minha direção – Hermione, esses são meus irmãos, eles são gêmeos... esse é o Igor e essa princesa e Iolanda... crianças cumprimentem a Hermione.

\- Boa noite Hermionini, é você que vai se casar com o nosso irmão? – a Iolanda me perguntou, olhei para o Viktor que já estava muito vermelho.

\- Iolanda minha filha não seja indiscreta com a convidada do seu irmão, agora todos vocês entrem por que está na hora do jantar e a mesa já está pronta. – Uma mulher muito bonita, com a pele bem branca e os cabelos longos e negros, nos levou para dentro da casa, onde um senhor alto e corpulento com os cabelos negros com alguns fios prateados e óculos nos esperava no hall de entrada.

\- Bem vinda a nossa casa, senhorita Granger. – ele me cumprimentou – eu sou o pai do Viktor, meu nome é Mikael e essa é a mãe do Viktor, Aleksandra... vejo que já conheceu nossos filhos mais novos, Iolanda e Igor, eles tem 10 anos.

\- Sim, senhor Krum, muito obrigada pelo convite senhora Krum.

\- Querida, nós já ouvimos tanto falar de você que é como se você fosse da família, então nos chame de Mikael e Aleksandra, por favor. – a senhora... quer dizer Aleksandra me olhava com uma expressão alegre e me pareceu bem simpática. Agora vamos, por que estou faminta e a mesa de jantar já está posta.

Viktor me estendeu o braço e me acompanhou enquanto todos íamos a sala de jantar onde uma mesa está posta e a comida cheirava deliciosamente. Me sentei ao lado do Viktor e enquanto comíamos pude perceber que seria ótimo passar mais tempo com eles. Na hora da sobremesa, um belo bolo de chocolate foi servido, a Iolanda resolveu constranger novamente o irmão.

\- Hermionini, você não disse quando vai casar com o Vik. – ela tentava parecer mais velha e o seu gêmeo e os pais do Viktor nos olhavam divertidos.

POV Viktor

\- Hermionini, você não disse quando vai casar com o Vik. – não acredito que os meus pais não paravam essa pequena monstrinha de me constranger desse jeito... adoro eles mas desse jeito a Hermione irá correr de mim.

\- Bem Iolanda, eu e o Viktor somos amigos e ele foi gentil o suficiente para se oferecer para me hospedar enquanto eu estiver trabalhando no Ministério Búlgaro. Então por que não comemos esse bolo que parece tão apetitoso.

Comemos a sobremesa e depois de brincarmos um pouco com os gêmeos, fomos nos despedir dos meus pais.

\- Viktor, meu rapaz, venha ao meu escritório por um momento e deixe a Hermione um momento com a sua mãe. – eu e meu pai fomos ao escritório dele.

\- Bem Viktor, você tinha realmente razão ela é uma jovem adorável... agora me responda como você conseguiu deixa-la escapar anos atrás?

\- Bem pai, na época, aquele garoto ruivo que agora é o ex-namorado dela, disse para mim que ela e ele tinha algo juntos, por isso não insisti.

\- Meu filho, dificilmente você encontrará outra garota como ela e dificilmente conseguirá ter segundas chances, então não a deixe escapar, por que tenho certeza que a sua mãe já está planejando o casamento e os netos que virão.

\- Sim, pai dessa vez ela não me escapa, por que tenho certeza que ainda a amo.

\- Agora vamos descer antes que a sua mãe a espante. – fomos para sala de estar e a Hermione e minha mãe conversavam, ou melhor minha mãe falava e a Hermione estava cada vez mais vermelha... resolvi salva-la.

\- Bem mamãe é melhor irmos por que já está tarde. – Hermione olhou para mim aliviada e se levantou, nós nos despedimos e aparatamos para casa... enquanto andávamos do ponto de aparatação até em casa peguei a mão da Hermione e ambos caminhamos até em casa como se fosse algo normal e rotineiro, chegando em casa a acompanhei até o quarto dela e a beijei no rosto, Hermione ficou vermelha mais uma vez.

\- Boa noite Hermionini, durma bem... – a beijei de novo, dessa vez de leve na boca e fui para o meu quarto dormi e sonhar com a minha alma gêmea, e dessa vez não a deixarei escapar.


	12. Cap 11 Domingo preguiçoso

POV Viktor

Acordei bem cedo no domingo, não era nem 8:00 da manhã ainda e fiquei pensando no que fazer nesse domingo para começar a reconquistar a Hermione, mas pensar em algo para deixa-la a vontade comigo é difícil, nem sei da onde tirei coragem para dar um beijo de boa noite nela, mesmo que tenha sido na bochecha... Lyas veio me acordar as 8:00 em ponto para tomar café da manhã então resolvi pedir um conselho a ele:

\- Lyas, me diga como eu posso fazer a Hermione me notar? – Lyas olhou para mim deu um sorrisinho e disse:

\- Bem senhor, pelo que pude notar na interação entre os dois, devo dizer que acho que a senhorita já o nota bastante.

\- Mas Lyas, eu quero que nós tenhamos bons tempos juntos para quem sabe chegar a um relacionamento.

\- Uhm, que tal ao invés de almoçarem, os senhores irem a um piquenique? A senhorita ainda esta dormindo e duvido que vá acordar tão cedo, pela hora que chegaram ontem, então o senhor pode aproveitar que o tempo está agradável... eu preparo uma cesta com guloseimas diversas e o senhor a leva ao campo de flores aqui próximo.

\- Essa é uma ótima ideia Lyas! Você devia aproveitar que tem boas ideias e ir atrás de uma elfa para ser feliz também. Famílias são agradáveis de ter.

\- Sinto muito senhor, mas eu não tenho pretensões românticas para mim – sei, ele acha que eu não sei que ele anda paquerando anova elfa da minha mãe – o importante no momento é fazer com que a senhorita o note para que ambos possam ser felizes juntos.

Eu e o Lyas conversamos por cerca de duas hora... as 10:00 ele foi para cozinha preparar o piquenique e eu me troquei e fui tomar um café e ler o jornal.

POV Hermione

Acordei tarde, mas bem é domingo, então não tenho que me preocupar... olhei o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira: 11:30, acho que vou levantar... tomei um banho e vesti um short jeans e uma camiseta rosa... um tênis, uma maquiagem leve e prender o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo completam o meu visual... me sinto meio nervosa de ver o Viktor, depois do beijo de ontem, mesmo que tenha sido na bochecha... ainda sinto a pressão dos seus lábios na minha bochecha, a sua presença grande e forte em volta de mim... depois do beijo não consegui parar de pensar em como seria ter aqueles braços fortes me segurando, aquela boca me beijando toda...

" _Confessa querida que eu tinha razão sobre o Vitinho, ele deve ser incrível na cama"._

" _ **Cala a boca, eu acabei de terminar com o Ron, não posso estar com o Viktor, eu...".**_

" _Querida, são só desculpas, se eu bem me lembro antes de gostar do babaca, você gostava bastante do Vitinho"._

" _ **Não o chame assim, e eu sei que quando estava no quarto ano eu tive uma paixão pelo Viktor, mas eu amava o Ron".**_

" _Não estou dizendo que você não o amava, mas sim que são amores diferentes... bem chega de falar de passado, vai atrás do seu boy, por que querida a idade só o deixou mais gostoso"._

" _ **Você só pensa besteira".**_

" _Querida, não sou eu que estava pensando na boca dele..."._

Resolvi parar de pensar por que as vezes acho que eu sou a minha pior inimiga, e bem já faz mais de 30 min que eu estou pronta para ir almoçar e estou aqui sentada debatendo comigo mesma... sai do quarto e fui para o primeiro andar, olhei na sala e nada do Viktor, fui então para a sala de jantar e o Viktor estava tomando uma xicara de café e lendo o jornal búlgaro.

\- Bom dia Viktor! – ele dobrou o jornal e lentamente olhou para mim, seu olhar era como uma caricia na minha pele... fiquei vermelha e me sentei ao seu lado.

\- Bom dia Hermione.

\- Desculpa ter acordado tão tarde, mas acho que estava cansada.

\- Não se preocupe, é domingo e eu quero que você se sinta em casa e por isso Lyas me deu a ideia de que... bem ao invés de almoçarmos aqui... que tal um piquenique? – ele corou um pouco e parecia nervoso.

\- Claro, eu adoraria. – ele olhou para mim, sorrindo e depois olhou para a minha boca, lambi meus lábios, nervosa.

\- Que bom que aceitou senhorita – Lyas entrou na sala de jantar com uma bandeja com uma jarra de suco de laranja, um prato com biscoitos e dois copos – estou terminando de preparar a cesta, enquanto esperam tomem um pouco de suco e biscoitos que fiz essa manhã.

\- Obrigada Lyas, os biscoitos parecem ótimos. – ele fez uma pequena reverencia e saiu da sala, peguei um copo de suco e um biscoito, que era amanteigado e de chocolate... então gemi com o gosto incrível.

POV Viktor

\- Obrigada Lyas, os biscoitos parecem ótimos. – ele fez uma pequena reverencia e saiu da sala, Hermione pegou um copo de suco e um biscoito, quando ela o mordeu e soltou aquele gemido por causa do sabor, me senti ansioso e necessitado... eu precisava dela como nunca precisei de ninguém mais... resolvi parar de encarar e peguei um biscoito...quando o mordi entendi por que ela gemeu, o biscoito estava perfeito... mas isso não diminui a vontade de faze-la gemer em outra situação. Antes que a minha mente se encha de fantasias, Lyas voltou com uma cesta de piquenique, terminei o resto do meu café e peguei a cesta da mão dele.

\- Pronta Hermione? – ela terminou o suco e pegou mais um biscoito.

\- Tchau Lyas, até mais tarde. – ela se levantou e pegou na minha mão livre ficando um pouco vermelha – vamos Viktor?

\- Er... sim... vamos, você vai adorar o lugar em que vamos fazer o piquenique.

\- E aonde vamos? – dava para ver a curiosidade dançando nos olhos dela.

\- É uma surpresa.


	13. Cap 12 Primeiro ataque

POV Hermione

Viktor e eu andamos um pouco, coisa de 10 minutos, até que:

\- Hermione vou precisar te vendar para manter a surpresa, você se importa? – Viktor parecia m pouco nervoso, mas eu não tenho o por que ter medo com ele por perto.

\- Ok, eu não me importo Viktor – ele pegou um lenço preto do bolso e me vendou.

\- Pronto, agora vou pegar a sua mão para te guiar, ok? – senti a sua mão grande e forte segurar firmemente a minha mão, eu queria olhar para ver se parecia tão bonito quanto eu sentia.

\- Relaxa Viktor – segurei mais forte a sua mão e ele me guiou por um tempo... mesmo sem ver eu podia sentir o cheiro de flores e tenho a sensação de que posso vir a adorar o lugar que nós vamos.

\- Pronto, chegamos... espere um momento para eu organizar tudo, antes de tirar a venda... eu ouvi o barulho dele organizando tudo para o nosso piquenique... ele segurou a minha mão novamente e me guiou para sentar em um cobertor no chão.

\- Agora, vamos tirar a venda – quando ele tirou a venda eu me vi em um campo de flores, próximo a um lago e era lindo... havia inúmeras flores a nossa volta... e estávamos sentados na sombra de uma grande arvore... eu olhei para o Viktor e vi que ele aproveitou e serviu a comida que Lyas havia preparado para nós... Viktor parecia tímido esperando a minha reação.

\- Viktor... isso é lindo demais – sem nem mesmo notar eu me inclinei e lhe dei um suave beijo na boca, algo rápido, quando as nossas bocas se separaram, ainda me mantive próxima a ele, olhei nos seus olhos e pude ver o que parecia ser amor e desejo por mim...respirei fundo e me afastei – bem... que tal comermos agora?

Viktor nos serviu suco de abobora e eu nos servi um sanduiche de frango para mim e de carne para o Viktor... enquanto comíamos, conversamos sobre inúmeras coisas, sobre todos esses anos em que estivemos longe e sobre todos que são ou já foram importantes para nossas vidas. De sobremesa, Lyas, embalou morangos cobertos de chocolate e se não me engano acho que está tenteando bancar o casamenteiro... mas como não amar morango com chocolate?

\- Hermionini... er...bem... eu queria te falar algo importante – Viktor parecia ainda mais nervoso enquanto comíamos os morangos.

\- Claro Viktor – sorri para ele e peguei mais um morango.

\- Eu queria que você soubesse que... depois de nosso breve momento anos atrás... bem eu continuei te amando e ainda hoje te amo... quando me informaram que você estava vindo de intercambio trabalhar aqui no Ministério Bulgaro, usei de conexões e consegui que você ficasse hospedada na minha casa e bem...- ele ainda me ama?

" _Viu boba... e você com o ruivo babaca, quando devia ter ficado o tempo todo com ele"_

" _ **Fica quieta, vamos ouvir o que ele quer dizer".**_

\- Eu queria que você me desse a oportunidade de conquista-la, durante esse ano em que estará na Bulgária, que me desse a oportunidade de mostra-la o quanto é especial e o quanto eu poderia te fazer feliz – ele me olhou com aqueles penetrantes olhos negros, que pareciam ler a minha alma.

\- Bem... Viktor... você sabe que acabei de terminar um namoro de anos com o Ronald e não sei se estou pronta para uma relação agora e bem...eu... – ele beijou a minha boca suavemente me impedindo de continuar a falar sem nexo...ele olhou novamente para mim e antes que eu continuasse:

\- Eu sei Hermione e tudo que eu te peço e que me deixe tentar te conquistar, ok? – acenei confirmando e ele arrumou rapidamente a cesta de piquenique, colocou de lado e encostou na arvore – venha aqui Hermione, sente-se aqui ao meu lado e vamos aproveitar o por do sol antes de voltarmos.

Sentei ao lado dele que em um momento passou o seu braço pelos meus ombros e dizendo sem palavras para relaxar contra ele...me encostei em seu peito e assim como ele observei o sol sumir no horizonte.

POV Viktor

Não sei da onde tirei coragem para falar assim tão confiante para a Hermione, mas quando ela relaxou nos meus braços e ficamos em silencio observando o por do sol... foi maravilhoso ter ela ali, é como se ela fosse feita para mim da maneira como ela se encaixa nos meus braços. Quando ficou escuro eu e a Hermione nos levantamos e guardamos o cobertor, prontos para voltar para casa... e para a minha surpresa ela pegou na minha mão livre e encostou no meu braço enquanto caminhávamos para casa. Nós passamos a tarde toda no lago e quando chegamos, Lyas nos recebeu e pegou a cesta de piquenique.

\- Fiz um jantar leve para os senhores, se puderem se dirigir a sala de jantar, os servirei.

Eu e a Hermione nos refrescamos e fomos a sala de jantar onde sentados lado a lado, Lyas serviu salada de macarrão e frango e para bebermos, ele serviu um pouco de vinho... o jantar assim como no nosso piquenique transcorreu tranquilo e confortável e não pude deixar de imaginar como seria ter ela na minha vida permanentemente...e a sensação me extasiava. Após o jantar, Lyas nos expulsou para a sala de estar onde falou que serviria uma xicara de chá, me sentei em um dos sofás achando que ela sentaria no sofá oposto ao meu... grande e feliz engano, Hermione se sentou ao meu lado:

\- Viktor? Bem... sobre o que você falou antes...sabe? lá perto do lago? Bem... eu pensei e acho que quero dar uma chance a nos dois...ver aonde isso leva – sorri feliz para ela, sabia que ela não estava pronta para algo mais serio, mas agora tinha a oportunidade que precisava para conquista-la – Não sei se estou pronta para algo serio, mas não posso mentir e falar que o que eu sentia por você ficou para trás.

\- Eu entendo Hermione e descobriremos juntos aonde todos esses sentimentos pode nos levar – lhe dei outro beijo de leve na boca e o Lyas aproveitou a deixa para servi o chá... conversamos mais um pouco e quando notei que ela estava com sono a acompanhei ao quarto.

\- Boa noite, Viktor... eu adorei o nosso domingo – quando ela falou em nosso, ela corou envergonhada, mas antes dela se virar segurei sua pequena mão a puxei na minha direção e a beijei...só que dessa vez não foi só um roçar de lábios...foi um beijo profundo e necessitado onde tentei mostrar ao mesmo tempo o meu amor e desejo por ela. Hermione passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e encostou o seu corpo contra o meu...

\- Boa noite Hermione durma bem...- me separei com dificuldade dela dando mais uma olhada na sua boca inchada e vermelha, sua respiração ofegante e seus olhos que mostravam todo desejo que estava sentindo nesse momento... acho que nos dois temos muito o que pensar e essa será uma longa noite.


	14. Cap 13 E o tempo passa

POV Narrador

Depois de dois meses, e ambos os protagonistas desse romance estavam a beira de um ataque de nervos, e foi na noite de 5 de dezembro, que Hermione Granger resolveu que precisava de conselhos, e a única pessoa capaz de lidar com as suas duvidas de relacionamento era sua melhor amiga Gina Potter. Hermione então se sentou na escrivaninha, após o jantar para escrever:

 _Gina,_

 _É oficial, eu estou enlouquecendo! Bom, primeiro deixa eu me desculpar pela falta de cartas, é que as coisas aqui na Bulgária tem estado agitada, o Ministério aqui é incrível e eu estou amando trabalhar aqui... bem mas eu escrevi para te falar que eu estou realmente endoidando, logo quando eu cheguei aqui, o Viktor me levou a um piquenique muito romântico, em um lugar lindo e ele me perguntou se podíamos tentar e decidi aceitar e desde então ele vem me dando beijos incríveis e toques discretos e excitantes, me cortejando, me namorando e... bem não sei o que fazer, por favor me ajude..._

 _Att, sua amiga Hermione Granger_

Terminei a carta e corri até o corujal para mandar a carta para Gina, quando voltei e estava indo para o quarto me preparar para dormir vi o Viktor saindo do escritório parecendo cansado, mas assim que ele me viu deu um sorriso sexy e veio em minha direção:

\- Que tal um pouco de chá, antes de dormir? – Viktor pegou minha mão e entrelaçou os nossos dedos enquanto me conduzia até a cozinha, eu sentei na mesa e ele começou a preparar o chá, enquanto a água esquentava Viktor se sentou ao meu lado:

\- Então Hermione, o que está achando da Bulgária até agora? – ele voltou a pegar na minha mão e a acariciava esperando a minha resposta.

" **De novo, essa sensação no meu peito, como ele pode ser tão incrível e sexy ao mesmo tempo?"**

"Querida, essa sensação pode ser aliviada como somente três elementos".

" **Que elementos?"**

"Você, ele e uma cama bem grande".

Ignorei esse meu inconsciente safado.

\- Sim, Viktor, estou amando estar aqui. Não me entenda mal, eu amo a Inglaterra, mas eu posso me ver estando aqui na Bulgária, pelo resto da minha vida.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso – é impressão minha ou ele parece estar mais perto – e sabe o que tornaria tudo mais perfeito?

\- Não o que? – ele aproximou o rosto devagar do meu.

\- Isso – ele me beijou, mas tipo, nesses dois meses eu recebi vários beijos dele, mas esse de alguma forma era diferente, mais profundo, mais intenso e me vi respondendo ao beijo com tanto entusiasmo quanto ele. Quando nos separamos em busca de ar, a chaleira apitava e nossos rostos continuavam muito perto um do outro. – Hermione eu te amo tanto.

Ele se levantou para preparar o chá e enquanto estava de costas para mim decidi pela primeira vez em muito tempo, jogar a precaução pelos ares e dar ouvidos ao meu inconsciente.

" _Se joga, garota e aproveite"_

Me levantei e o abracei firmemente, enquanto ele estava de costas.

\- Hermione? – deixei ele se virar e vi um traço de medo no fundo dos seus olhos, sabia que ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu, mas é hora de começarmos a ter mais.

\- Viktor, não sei se te amo com a mesma intensidade com que parece me amar, mas uma coisa é certa tudo que eu sentia antes por você, hoje me parece maior e melhor e bem... eu quero mais para gente eu realmente quero estar com você. – Viktor olhou nos meus olhos e vi todo o amor que sentia por mim e se fosse sincera comigo mesma, admitiria que o Ron nunca me olhou da mesma forma.

\- Então vamos oficializar – ele passou os braços fortes em volta de mim – Hermione Granger, aceita namorar comigo?

\- Sim Viktor, eu aceito namorar com você – e em um momento de coragem levei meus braços até o seu pescoço e o puxei para mais um beijo de tirar o folego, sem que eu percebesse Viktor havia me pegado no colo e minhas pernas estavam enroladas na sua cintura, quando nos separamos, ouvi ele gemer e algo duro encostando em mim.

\- Precisamos parar, amor, eu te quero muito e não terei forças para parar se continuarmos.

\- Quem disse que eu quero que pare... por dois meses Viktor, você esteve me beijando ou me tocando... me excitando... eu quero você Viktor – enquanto eu falava distribuía beijos leves e mordiscava o seu pescoço.

\- Tem certeza Mione? – ele me olhou cheio de desejo.

\- Sim amor, eu tenho absoluta certeza. – ele me abraçou apertado e saímos da cozinha, ainda beijava e mordiscava o seu pescoço.

\- Querida, deixe o meu pescoço um momento enquanto eu nos subo pela escada senão cai nos dois – dei mais um beijo e deixei que ele nos levasse para o segundo andar, passamos pela porta do meu quarto e fomos em direção ao dele.

\- Última chance de mudar de ideia, amor. – eu o beijei mais uma vez e entramos no quarto, ele fechou a porta com o pé e me colocou na sua cama. Se afastou por um momento e tirou a camisa. Quando vi aquele corpo, ainda trabalhado e atlético e olhei nos seus olhos sabia que estava fazendo o certo, por que pela primeira vez estava fazendo as coisas de acordo com o que eu queria. Tirei a minha blusa e a joguei no chão junto com a dele, que se aproximou de mim me deitando na cama.


	15. Cap 14 Novos momentos e surpresas

POV Hermione

Acordei em um quarto diferente do quarto em que vivi durante dois meses, estava em roupas e senti algo atrás de mim, quando me arranhei um braço forte pela minha cintura e puxei para trás ... delicadamente consegui virar e olhei para o Viktor que dormia pacificamente, acariciei o seu rosto e ele sussurrou com uma voz sonolento:

\- Hermionini - que bonitinho, agora eu sei que estou falando errado quando estou nervoso e quando está com sono.

" _Bonitinho? Querida olhe para o abdômen ... o homem não é bonitinho que é extremamente sexy"._

" _**Cala a boca, eu sei que é sexy, não sou tão filho quanto você pensa".**_

" _Tem certeza? Você já foi em uma cama e já foi visto por uma sessão pesada de amassos"._

Ignorei mais uma vez a minha consciência assanhada:

\- Viktor, amor? A hora de levantar, temos que ir trabalhar - começar a beijar as folhas no seu rosto até que ele tenha acordado:

Porque é que você está aqui, é só um sonho, é verdade, me puxa e puxa para cima, e fica em cima dele, sentindo toda a extensão do seu corpo forte e sensual ... passa a mão pelo meu pescoço e eu puxou para um beijo profundo e sexy - Bom dia Hermione.

Eu estava sem folego quando ele acabou de devastar a minha boca.

" _É uma ótima forma de acordar"._

" _**Cala a boca e aproveita".**_

" _Agora sim concordamos em algo"_

Demos mais uns amassos, até que foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta:

\- Bom dia senhor Viktor, senhorita Hermione, vão tomar café hoje ou vão direto ao trabalho?

\- Vamos tomar café fora, Lyas, pode tirar o dia de folga. – Viktor disse para o elfo que estava do outro lado da porta... me deu mais um beijo e eu desci do seu colo enquanto eu ouvia Lyas se afastar. – vamos nos arrumar, amor, mas mais tarde será só nos dois, eu e minha linda namorada, me espere um momentinho, por favor. – ele me deu um beijo e foi em direção ao banheiro quando voltou tinha um robe grande e vermelho que me ajudou a vestir. – pronto agora você pode ir se arrumar.

Sai do seu quarto e fui me arrumar no meu, já estávamos atrasados e como tenho certeza que pararemos na padaria para comprar o café da manhã, me arrumei bem rápido: um jeans skinny preto, uma camisa de manga longa branca, um suéter vermelho, prendi o cabelo em uma trança lateral, uma maquiagem leve... calcei um par de botas de cano longo, quando ouvi uma batida na porta:

\- Pronta amor? – peguei a minha varinha, a minha bolsinha que guardei no bolso interno do meu casaco e abri a porta e lá estava ele e coincidentemente combinava comigo: ele vestia uma calça jeans preta, um suéter vermelho um casaco preto e um par de botas... ele me beijou e segurou a minha mão – vamos namorada.

POV Viktor

Acordei com uma sensação de paz e felicidade, como se algo incrível tivesse acontecido... senti que não estava sozinho na cama, um perfume conhecido de lilases estava a minha volta, estendi o braço e coloquei na cintura da Hermione a puxando na minha direção... se isso é um sonho e o melhor que tive em muito tempo. Senti sua mão macia no meu rosto.

\- Hermionini – disse em meu sono, sem me importar com o meu erro.

\- Viktor, amor? Está na hora de levantar, temos que ir trabalhar – senti lábios macios no meu rosto e abri os meus olhos.

\- Pensei que você estar aqui era apenas um sonho... mas é verdade – a abracei e a puxei para o meu colo, senti a sua pele macia com as minhas mãos e bebi da visão dela tão próxima a mim... passei a mão no pescoço dela e a puxei para um beijo – Bom dia Hermione.

Nos beijamos mais um pouco, ela estava sem folego e corada... ela estava linda...

\- Bom dia senhor Viktor, senhorita Hermione, vão toar café hoje ou vão direto ao trabalho?

\- Vamos tomar café fora, Lyas, pode tirar o dia de folga. – eu disse para o elfo que estava do outro lado da porta... dei mais um beijo e ela desceu do meu colo enquanto Lyas se afastava do quarto. – vamos nos arrumar, amor, mas mais tarde será só nos dois, eu e minha linda namorada, me espere um momentinho, por favor. – lhe dei mais um beijo, acho que nunca vou me cansar de beija-la e fui em direção ao banheiro quando voltei tinha meu robe grande e vermelho e a ajudei a vesti-lo. – pronto agora você pode ir se arrumar.

Ela saiu do meu quarto e foi se arrumar no dela, já estávamos atrasados. Quando terminei bati na porta dela e mais uma vez vi o quanto ela era linda.

\- Pronta amor? – a beijei e peguei a sua mão entrelaçando-a com a minha – vamos namorada.

Quando saímos de casa, passamos na padaria e compramos pães doces e café e comemos em uma das mesinhas de lá mesmo... quando terminamos de comer, aparatamos no próximo ao Ministério... chegamos no átrio e entramos juntos, de mãos dadas no saguão principal, todos nos olhavam e eu me enxia de orgulho por finalmente estar com a mulher que eu amo... ela me deu um beijo de despedida no elevador quando chegou no andar em que ela trabalhava e fui para o meu escritório com um sorriso feliz no meu rosto.

Durante toda a manhã trabalhei feliz, notei os olhares invejosos de alguns colegas e recebi os parabéns de outros, é sexta feira e tive uma ideia incrível para surpreender a Mione e sei que ela vai amar.

POV Hermione

Saímos de casa e paramos na padaria para tomar café e comer uns deliciosos pãezinhos de canela... quando terminamos de comer aparatamos próximo ao Ministério e fomos andando de mãos dadas até o átrio...pude ver o olhar de varias pessoas e os sussurros curiosos... quando o elevador chegou no meu andar dei um beijo de despedida no Viktor que sorriu feliz e fui trabalhar feliz. Enquanto trabalhava, uma coruja chegou até mim e estendeu a perninha, peguei a carta e dei agua para a coruja. Olhei o remetente para ver quem tinha me mandado a carta e vi que era a Gina.

 _Mione,_

 _Para tudo amiga, você fica um tempão sem falar comigo e agora me escreve para falar que tem duvidas sobre o que fazer com o ex-jogador bonitão? Amiga será que vou ter que ir até ai para te dar uma aula sobre o que fazer com um cara gostoso? Ou melhor, te dar um livro de instruções? Por favor me poupe e se joga, não precisa se conter e aproveite depois para me contar todos os detalhes deliciosos, lembre-se a fúria de uma mulher grávida é algo a se temer._

 _P s: Você vem para o natal? Estamos com saudades, então de um jeito e apareça._

 _Att. Gina M. Potter_

Ri com a carta da Gina e responderia mais tarde, agora é hora de trabalhar, mas será que devo ir para o natal?

Quando o dia de trabalho terminou esperei o Viktor no átrio para irmos embora juntos... e lá estava ele vindo todo feliz me dar um beijo.

\- Como foi o trabalho amor? – ele me perguntou enquanto saiamos do Ministério de mãos dadas.

\- Sabe, depois de almoçarmos juntos, algumas colegas do departamento vieram até mim me perguntar qual era o nosso relacionamento e falei para ela que estávamos namorando...depois disso quem disse que o trabalho rendeu? – ri feliz e ele deu um aperto leve na minha mão.

\- Fico feliz por te dito isso, por que quando alguns colegas vieram me fazer a mesma pergunta não hesitei em falar que era para eles tirarem o cavalinho da chuva por que você é a minha linda namorada. – sorri para ele, é incrível como somente algumas palavras são capazes de fazer alguém feliz.

\- Ótimo assim as minhas concorrentes ficam longe do meu lindo namorado, recebi uma carta da minha melhor amiga da Inglaterra e ela pergunta como lidei com os meus sentimentos sobre você.

\- Eu tenho uma ideia ... bem na verdade é uma surpresa para você.

\- Que surpresa?

Eu sei que o natal está chegando, e a minha mãe não nos perdoa não é passassemos com a minha família, mas eles também são um pouco adeus e consegui uma chave de portal para a Inglaterra amanhã, o que acha?

\- Viktor is perfeito, não vai nem mandar uma carta para Gina, vamos chegar de surpresa - olhei para ele - você vai comigo não é?

\- Sim, eu vou, vamos contar pessoalmente como pessoas que preze que estamos namorando.

\- é isso aí, Inglaterra, ai vamos nós - segurei o braço dele firmemente e aparatamos para casa.


	16. Cap 15 Tomando a iniciativa

POV Hermione

Quando chegamos em casa, arrumamos nossas malas ... Depois de uma semana na Inglaterra, vamos dar uma volta ... avisamos ao LAS que ficaríamos uma semana na Inglaterra, voltando no sábado que vem ... depois do jantar eu e o Viktor nos sentou no sofá da sala juntinhos para curtimos momentos.

\- Então Mione, pronta para uma viagem de amanhã? - ele estava acariciando a minha mão.

\- Sim Viktor, estou ... quero que todos que eu conheço saibam o quanto eu gosto de você e falo para a sua família no natal, quero ver o cara que você é sua mãe vai fazer quando souber - me aconcheguei nos seus braços e ri feliz.

O que é que vai ser o seu próprio casamento?

\- humm ... se continuar a beijar eu vou passear a planejar o nosso casamento - seja o seu pescoço, pois me alongo que ele gosta muito.

\- Amor ... vem vamos senão não me responsabilizar pelos meus atos e perderemos a nossa chave de portal - ele me pegou no colo e me levou até o segundo andar, parou em frente ao meu quarto:

\- Quer ficar aqui ou ir comigo? - olhei para porta e disse:

De ixa De De descer De - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - eo eo eo eo eo dele dele dele dele Entradas no meu quarto, tomei um rápido e peguei as meias com a Gina pôs as escondidas nas minhas malas: uma camisetinha rosa e delicada, com um curto curto complementando ... não é uma usava antigamente para encenar a curta duração, mas hoje Eu peguei a roupinha, vesti hoje de manhã e sai do meu quarto indo em direção ao dele ... abri a porta delicadamente e vi que estava se vestindo ... Ao que parece ele acabou de sair do banho.

Viktor estava de costas para a porta ... vestia uma calça de moletom um pouco de folgada, sem camisa e secava o cabelo da maneira trazia com uma toalha ... dava para ver os músculos do seu pé e trabalhando como as costas ondulando com o movimento ... entrei de fininho e fechei a porta com força, fazendo barulho ... ele se transformou assustado e relaxou quando me viu.

POV Viktor

Chegamos em casa e arrumamos as nossas malas para a viagem de amanhã ... avisamos ao Lyas que vamos ficar uma semana na Inglaterra, voltando no sábado da próxima semana ... depois de jantar, nos aconchegamos no sofá ... dela e acariciei:

\- Então Mione, pronta para uma viagem de amanhã?

\- Sim Viktor, estou... quero que todos que eu conheço saibam o quanto eu gosto de você e falamos para a sua família no natal, quero ver a cara que a sua mãe vai fazer quando souber – Mione disse se aconchegando mais nos meus braços e rindo.

\- Do jeito que ela é vai começar a preparar o nosso casamento – a beijei profundamente e a senti se derreter.

\- Humm... se continuar me beijando desse jeito eu passarei a planejar o nosso casamento – ela beijou o meu pescoço e dessa vez eu derreti com os seus carinhos e senti uma pontada de esperança quando ela falou em casamento mesmo sabendo que ainda é cedo.

\- Amor... vem vamos dormir senão não me responsabilizarei pelos meus atos e perderemos a nossa chave de portal – a peguei no colo e subi as escadas parando na porta do quarto dela:

\- Quer ficar aqui ou ir comigo? – ela olhou para a porta e me disse:

\- Deixa eu descer por um momento – a coloquei no chão me sentindo meio triste e fui para o meu quarto. Tomei um banho e vesti uma calça de moletom, o quarto está um pouco quente e resolvi não vestir uma camisa... enquanto secava o meu cabelo com uma toalha, sempre preferi assim ao invés de secar com um feitiço, quando escutei um barulho atrás de mim e me virei assustado...atrás de mim estava a Hermione encostada na porta...vestindo o meu roupão, que estava folgado por estar grande... dava para ver a alça da sua camisola e estava muito tentadora.

\- Sabe Viktor – ela começou a tirar o roupão devagarzinho – acho que eu ficaria muito sozinha no outro quarto.

\- Serio? – engoli em seco e suspirei quando o roupão caiu no chão e vi o que estava vestindo: uma camisetinha rosa e um short curto, mostrando suas longas pernas.

\- Sim, Viktor – ela andou até mim bem devagar, o que me deixou tenso em expectativa – eu descobri que adoro estar nos seus braços.

Quando ela estava perto de mim a abracei forte a pegando no colo... ela enrolou as pernas na minha cintura e os braços no meu pescoço me beijando profundamente:

\- Vamos para a cama, amor? – a deitei na cama com carinho, dando leves beijos no seu longo pescoço.

\- Até onde você quer ir, amor? – ela inverteu as nossas posições ficando em cima de mim... me atiçando e me levando a loucura.

\- Não sei... – ela beijou o meu pescoço e chupou uma pequena área, que provavelmente deixaria uma marca totalmente visível, que eu não ia usar magia para apagar – que tal explorarmos as opções?

Ela voltou a sentar no meu colo...pegou a bainha da camiseta e a tirou... deixei meus olhos correrem do seu rosto delicado e atraente, passando pelo pescoço que pedia por meus beijos, o colo alvo que antecediam ao belo par de seios que fizeram a minha boca salivar.

POV Hermione

\- Até onde você quer ir, amor? - inverti a posição me colocando em cima dele...rebolei um pouco no seu colo atiçando seu desejo e sentindo o seu calor.

\- Não sei... – beijei o seu pescoço e chupei uma pequena área, que percebi ser muito sensível, eu provavelmente deixaria ele com uma marca, mas se a noite seguir como eu quero, tanto ele quanto eu teremos inúmeras marcas – que tal explorarmos as opções?

Voltei a sentar no seu colo...peguei a bainha da minha camiseta e a tirei...seus olhos percorreram um lento caminho: meu rosto, meu pescoço, meu colo e parando nos meus seios... ele levantou a mão e levemente acariciou a minha cintura... suas mãos fizeram o mesmo caminho que os seus olhos só que ao contrario...ele parecia saber a quantidade certa de força a por em cada caricia...as vezes leve...as vezes forte...me deixando louca a cada toque.

Depois de me deixar extremante doida com cada toque e caricia... levantei e tirei o meu short enquanto ele tirava as calças e então eu o vi em toda a sua glória nua.

" _Garota, você tirou a sorte grande...se vestido ele é um arraso...nu ele é espetacular"._

" _ **Eu sei, estou vendo".**_

" _Então pare de divagar aqui comigo e divirta-se, garota"._

Acho que nunca vou estar tão de acordo com a minha consciência...terminei de me despir e voltei para cama com ele.

POV Viktor

Depois de acariciar a vontade a sua sedosa pele, ela se levantou e tirou o short...tirei as minhas calças e quando ela se virou pude sentir o peso do seu olhar sobre mim... ela terminou de se despir e voltamos para a cama... voltei a beija-la, intercalando beijos profundos, com delicados em seu pescoço...como vingança chupei uma pequena área deixando ali, no oco do pescoço a minha marca.

POV Hermione

Tudo que eu posso sentir é o prazer dos seus beijos, suas mãos me acariciando... senti ele chupando uma marca no oco do meu pescoço e sorri com a ideia de que ali estaria uma marca de que pertenço a ele, da mesma forma que deixei nele marcas mostrando que ele é meu...senti seus dedos acariciando a minha mais delicada parte e senti seu olhar sobre o meu rosto...olhei para os seus olhos negros que mostravam todo o amor e desejo que sentia por mim e acenei com a cabeça.

\- Viktor...- gemi o seu nome, quando o senti penetrar em mim. É intenso...forte...ele se movia devagar, me torturando ...ele se movia rápido, me deixando louca...nos virei, me colocando montada nele e tomando para mim todo o controle...agora era hora dele sofrer um pouquinho.

POV Viktor

Ela inverteu as nossas posições e ágora montava em mim ... se move devagar, me retirando louco com cada movimento de quadril ... pude sentir o clímax chegando para mim e para ela, agora se movimentava rápido e com força ... que senti senti senti aper aper aper aper tar tar tar tar volta volta volta volta volta volta mais mais mais mais Ela desceu do meu colo e deitou-se ao meu lado, respirando pesado e parecendo cansada ... alcance a minha varinha na cabeceira e fiz um feitiço meu nos lavar os afrescos e frescos para dormir, coloquei uma varinha de volta na mesinha de cabeceira. ..passei o braço pela cintura dela, que já dormi e puxei para os meus braços.


	17. Cap 16 Inglaterra Parte I

POV Hermione

Acordei me sentindo, tão bem e satisfeita como nunca fui estado ... Acho que acordar com o braço do Viking na minha cintura é algo que eu posso me acostumar ... como a outra vez me virei com delicadeza e observei o seu rosto lindo, relaxado enquanto dormia com um sorriso feliz ...

-Viktor ... acorde amor ... Temos que arrumar o carro para viajar - ele sorriu e sorriu para mim:

\- Bom dia Hermione ... queria ficar aqui para sempre - ele me deu um dono beijos incrivelmente devastadores.

Depois vamos lá e nos levamos para fora da cama, vestimos a roupinha dele, que eu apossei ... agora é meu, e fui para o outro quarto me arrumar, pelo menos as malas, tanto as minhas, como as dele já estão prontas, encolhidas e seguras na minha bolsinha ... vesti uma calça jeans azul, um branco e um par de botas pretas com o joelho, uma maquiagem simples e uma trança finalizou meu visual, tendo um cachecol vermelho e dourado, com as cores da Grinfinória e o meu casaco quando o Viktor bateu na porta:

\- Posso entrar?

\- Claro Viktor - ele abriu uma porta e sentiu a sua olhar como uma caricia enquanto ele olha, será que vai ser sempre assim? - que tal estou?

\- Está linda como sempre, vamos? - vesti meu casaco, demos as mãos e nos despediços de Lyas e os caminham pela vila até ao ponto de aparatação ... fui até ao andar de mãos dadas com alguém que eu gosto, com o Ron não era assim ...

" _Querida, entenda de uma vez: ele não é o Ron"._

" _**Eu sei, mas é difícil não comparar como diferenças".**_

" _Não deixe de estrelar o seu presente e divirta-se"._

Que que esc esc esc esc esc esc esc esc esc esc esc resultado resultado resultado resultado resultado resultado resultado resultado resultado resultado resultado resultado resultado resultado resultado Ainda vimos como pessoas que nos visitam, mas quem é tão importante ... fevemos o departamento de chaves de portal, pegamos a nossa e exatamente às 11h, com uma chave e nós no Ministério inglês.

Foi interessante ver o local em que eu trabalhei por quase cinco anos e simplesmente me senti deslocada, como se esse não fosse mais o meu lugar...quando estávamos nos direcionando a saída vi uma das minhas antigas animigas de departamento:

\- Hermione! Querida, a quanto tempo – ela gritou do outro lado do átrio de entrada, fazendo com que todos olhassem e começassem a cochichar.

\- Olá, Marieta, como você está? – ela olhava o Viktor como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne, dava para perceber o seu desconforto.

\- Ah, eu estou bem querida, mas vejo que você está MUITO bem, acho que vou viajar também, se for para arrumar um homem desses.

\- Sinto muito, adoraria ficar e conversar, mas nos temos um compromisso, então tchau - me virei e já ia embora, quando a voz irritante da Marieta fala mais uma vez:

\- Mas querida você nem apresentou o seu amigo – ela me olhou com inveja, babe querida que o boy é meu.

\- Claro, me desculpa pela indelicadeza. Marieta esse é o Viktor, meu NAMORADO. Viktor, essa é a Marieta uma antiga colega de departamento.

\- Muito prazer em te conhecer, senhora – adorei o senhora, ela está morrendo de raiva, da para perceber – mas estamos com pressa, então tchau, nos vemos em um outro momento.

Saiamos do Ministério e andamos até a área de aparatação, pelo horário e o estado da segunda gravidez da Gina, ela deve estar em casa...peguei no braço do Viktor para guia-lo na aparatação já que ele não conhecia o luar para onde íamos...em um momento lá estávamos em frente ao Largo Grimmauldi, nº12, que já não precisava do _fidelius,_ subimos a escada da entrada e toquei a campainha...pude ouvir a Gina gritando lá de dentro da casa:

\- Já vai – ela abriu a porta e vi que a minha amiga estava enorme – em que posso...

Ela interrompeu o que estava falando e tentou pular em mim para me abraçar como antigamente, mas a barriga ficou entre a gente.

\- Olá Gina, podemos entrar?

\- Podemos? – ela olhou além de mim e viu o Viktor, que sorria amigável para ela. Entramos na casa, ela nos guiou até a sala e notei que as reformas a deixaram bem melhor do que antes...a ultima vez que estive aqui, era tudo sombrio e tenebroso, agora era claro e elegante e para melhorar conseguiram tirar o quadro da senhora Black da parede, sem palavras esta lindo.

\- Então Mione...a que devo a surpresa? – ela me olhou cheia de expectativa.

\- Bem Gina, não sei se você lembra do Viktor...

\- Viktor? Esse não seria o Viktor Krum?

\- Não interrompa Ginevra – ela fez uma careta – então eu e o Viktor nos reencontramos e bem quero lhe apresenta-lo formalmente: Gina esse é o Viktor, meu namorado... Viktor essa é a Gina, minha melhor amiga.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la formalmente, Gina, quero que saiba que eu amo a sua amiga e cuidarei dela com todas as minhas forças – Gina sorriu animada.

\- Finalmente, eu sabia que vocês eram perfeitos um para o outro desde quando se conheceram há anos atrás – Gina levantou do sofá e fez uma dancinha feliz – vão ficar por quanto tempo? Vão ficar aqui, certo? Vocês vão ver o pai e a mãe? Os gêmeos? O Harry vai amar te ver. O Jay também...você foi uma péssima madrinha e não mandou nenhuma carta.

\- Calma Gina, uma pergunta de cada vez...sim, nos vamos ficar aqui se não for incomodar...

\- Claro que não, vou adorar...ah ouviu isso? O pequeno monstrinho acabou de acordar – ouvimos passinhos correndo no andar de cima e logo descendo as escadas correndo.

\- James Sirius, já falei para não correr em casa...agora vem que temos uma surpresa – vi um garotinho lindo com sedosos cabelos negros e intensos olhos azuis, olhar para gente de seu esconderijo atrás das pernas da Gina.

\- Tia Mione – ele correu na minha direção e pulou no meu colo – eu tava com saudade, mas o papai falou que você tinha ido para longe por que precisava se curar.

\- Sim, meu docinho eu me curei e gostaria que você conhecesse alguém – ele olhou para o Viktor que estava sentado ao meu lado – James, esse é o meu namorado Viktor Krum – ele desceu do meu colo, estufou o peito e disse com uma cara de serio:

\- Eu não fiz isso com o tato Ron e ele machucou a tia Mione ...- ele apontou o dedo ea Gina estava com uma câmera bruxa na mão registrando o momento - se você machucar a Tia Mione e eu te fazendo o machucar, você mesmo sendo o melhor apanhador do mundo, um tia vem primeiro.

Eu ri deliciada, meu afilhado é uma coisa mais fofa.

"É, assim, que fala, fala, fala, fala, fala, fala, fala e fala".


	18. Cap 17 Inglaterra final

POV Hermione

\- Harry Potter - Krum, prazer em vir-lo novamente.

\- Sim, Potter ... Você não é quadribol, você é um ótimo jogador - O que você fez e cumpriu foi Harry, depois ele se ajeelhou na frente do James e disse:

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ele falou pro James, Gina olhou para o meu rosto vermelho e cutucou o Harry que riu animado. Gina, a cháada para os adultos e o suco de abóbora para o Jay e enquanto se conversa ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de instalarmos os quartos de hospedes, decidimos dar uma volta pela Londres ... lugares e estive com os meus pais, quando eles estiverem vivos ... adorei mostrar a ele uma casa em que cresci .. .tomar café na minha cafeteria em Londres e o olhar por ai, mesmo que o frio, fui na London eye eo vi se maravilhar com a roda gigante da mesma forma que os gêmeos quando os trouxe aqui ... eu percebi que o Viktor adora andar de mãos dadas e eu passei uma adore vendo o sorriso feliz dele ... mais tarde voltamos para a casa dos Potters para o jantar por que eu quero apresentar o meu namorado para duas pessoas mais importantes na minha vida.

POV Viktor

\- I don't fiz this with the tio Ron and ele machucou a tia Mione ...- ele pointed to the finger and the process more than the los olhos 5 anos, me fazendo lembrar o peito quando tinha essa idade ... Quando eu tiver um filho assim? - se você machucar a Tia Mione, teia machucar, mesmo você sendo o melhor apanhador do mundo, a tia vem primeiro.

\- assim assim que que que filho filho filho filho filho filho filho filho filho filho filho filho filho filho filho filho filho filho Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry - Harry, Krum, prazer em vê-lo novamente.

\- Sim, Potter ... pena, você não fez carreira no quadribol, você é um ótimo jogador - me levantei e cumprimentar the Potter, depois me ajoelhei em frente ao garoto e disse:

\- Bem, senhor James, eu aceito o seu aviso e te digo que eu amo a sua tia e pretendo estar com ela para sempre, mas esse é o nosso segredo por enquanto, ok? – falei para ele e sabia que os outros estavam ouvindo...provavelmente a Hermione deve estar vermelha...a senhora Potter, ops Gina, riu da cara vermelha da Hermione e foi buscar chá para os adultos e suco de abobora para o pequeno James e enquanto eles conversavam brinquei com o garoto da mesma forma que brincaria se ele fosse meu filho e por um momento pude visualizar como seria o meu filho com a Hermione.

Depois que deixamos as nossas coisas no quarto de hospedes, Hermione quis me levar em seus lugares favoritos na Londres trouxa...a casa em que cresceu, o parque que brincava, lugares que esteve com os pais, quando estavam vivos...pude ver que ela estava ficando bem triste quando se lembrava que os pais já não estavam mais vivos, segurei firma a sua mão para lembra-la que eu estava com ela e ficaria ali pelo tempo que ela quisesse e se dependesse de mim seria para sempre...fomos a uma cafeteria ótima e passeamos por ai, mesmo com o frio que estava, por ultimo fomos a um lugar chamado London eye, e foi incrível, sempre gostei de alturas e estar tão alto com a mulher que amo ao meu lado...não tenho palavras para descrever...mais tarde voltamos para a casa dos Potters para jantar por que amanhã ela disse que queria que eu conhecesse mais duas pessoas extremamente importantes para ela.

POV Hermione

Acordei cedo, nos braços do Viktor me sentindo feliz e amada...me arrumei silenciosamente, Viktor agora dormia abraçava ao meu travesseiro, era fofo, mas muito sexy já que o quarto estava aquecido por um feitiço, o lençol estava nos seus pés, mostrando o seu corpo lindo, já que ele estava somente em uma cueca boxer...sai do quarto silenciosamente e fui tomar café. Encontrei a Gina na cozinha:

\- Bom dia, Gina! – ela olhou para mim com uma cara de felicidade completa, como se estivesse a um bom tempo no paraíso...será que posso ter o que ela tem?

\- Bom dia, amiga – ela me deu o mesmo sorriso que o gato de Alice no país das maravilhas...e confesso que me assustou um pouco – vamos aproveitar que os homens das nossas vidas estão dormindo e trate de me contar tudo, desde o reencontro até a situação atual e eu quero saber como você se sente em relação ao senhor Krum.

Me sentei na cadeira próximo a ela e comecei a contar sobre tudo que aconteceu...ela ficava mais alegre a cada momento e me senti extremamente bem por que se eu tivesse uma irmã, gostaria que fosse igual a Gina. Depois de falar de mim pedi a ela noticias do pessoal aqui na Inglaterra.

\- Bom, mamãe e papai ainda estão tristes por você não estar mais lá na toca, mas eu contei a eles do seu namorado e eles esperam todos nós para o almoço hoje.

\- Você não perde tempo dona Ginevra!

\- Não me chame assim, bem continuando o Ron e a Lilá se casaram, ela está grávida – Gina me olhou como se esperasse uma cena, mas sorri para ela:

\- Não se preocupe, querida, eu amo o meu namorado e estando com ele pude perceber que o que senti pelo Ronald não foi nada mais que uma ilusão.

\- Serio?

\- Sim, depois de um tempo lá na Bulgária, pude entender como você sempre se sentiu com o Harry e bem...eu me sinto incrível estando com ele.

\- Awnn! Que fofo, Mione, eu quero ser a madrinha de casamento e do primeiro filho.

\- Gina, ainda é cedo para isso!

\- Amiga, pelos olhares que ambos trocam, acho que não vai dar nem um ano antes do casamento, mamãe vai amar e bem eu estou muito feliz por vocês.

\- E você não me falou do resto do pessoal.

\- Bem, todo mundo está na mesma, não está ai ... o Percy e a Penélope estão grávidos, mamãe está no céu com mais dois netos e os gêmeos ... bem o George largou a Angelina e está com uma namorada nova muito muito melhor .

\- Que bom, eu não suportava a Angelina, mas quem é uma nova namorada dele?

Você vai adorar quando, por que não está contando mais nada, e não me engano nossos amores estão descendo como escadas ... vamos tomar café-da-manhã? - Jay entrou na cozinha e depois vinha Harry e o Viktor conversando como se conhecessem há anos.


	19. Cap 18 Almoço com os Weasleys

POV Gina

Nos nos aprontarmos, todos nós nos reunimos e fomos para a lareira, ir para a frente em vez do prático, levando-nos em conta para o tamanho em que estou, fui na frente com o Harry e a Mione viria depois com o Viktor e o Jay ... assim que cheguei na lareira da toca, Harry me ajudou a sair e gritei para uma mamãe:

\- Mãe, tem uma surpresa para você - olhei para as pessoas que estavam na sala para o almoço, o Percy ea Penélope, que já exibia uma barriguinha, o Bill and Fleur, que penteava o cabelo loiro da pequena Victoire, Remus e Tonks, sentaram-se juntos enquanto o bebê brincava com os gêmeos e as suas namoradas (era uma vez mais engraçado) e por último o amor e a paixão por uma Lilá, conversavam com a mãe e o pai.

\- Não me importa com um médico, você tem gêmeos, Gina? E onde está o nosso sobrinho? - Fred disse que, quando todos os anos esperavam pela resposta.

\- Não, eu fui visitações - com isso uma fogueira se e uma Mione saiu junto com o Viktor e o Jay.

POV Hermione

Gina foi junto com o Harry na frente e eu eo Zelador seguiu depois com o Jay ... assim que saímos da lareira sentou tudo na sala nos olhando, colocado o Jay no chão que correspondia ao Teddy (n / a: o Teddy tem um ano mais que o Jay, ou seja, o Jay co Teddy com 6 anos).

\- Mione quanto tempo - Fred e o George falaram junto e correram para me abraçar, junto com as duas garotas lindas, elas foram morenas, com cabelos pretos de cabelos, que têm uma mechas rosa e outras mechas roxas e ambas exibiam o mesmo ar brincalhão que os gêmeos - é importante para você como nossas almas gêmeas.

Como garotas se aproximaram eo Fred as apresentou:

\- Mione, essa é a minha namorada, Vanessa - a garota com mechas roxas é uma mão para mim.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la, sou Vanessa Oliveira, sou do Brasil e sou apaixonada por Fred falar muito de você.

E eu sou Charlote Oliveira, uma contrapartida mais bonita que a série de gêmeos mais bonita - o meu deus está mais parecida com a versão voltada para as crianças.

\- Bem todos, prazer em vê-los depois de tanto tempo – sorri para todos na sala – quero que vocês conheçam o meu namorado Viktor Krum.

O almoço foi ótimo, comemos em mesas de piquenique no jardim da toca e foi incrível ver que até mesmo a Lilá podia ser simpática e agradável...alguns resolveram jogar quadribol e o Viktor mostrou que ainda era um excelente jogador, alguns como eu, resolveu conversar e as crianças se fartaram brincando pelo extenso jardim da toca e não pude deixar de imaginar os meus filhos correndo em um jardim lá na Bulgária. Quando estávamos prontos para ir, com as despedidas feitas, Ronald me chamou:

\- Hermione, podemos falar um momento a sós? – olhei para o Viktor e o vi sorrindo com aquele sorriso que eu sabia que era destinado a me acalmar.

\- Claro Ronald, vamos lá fora – ele deu um beijinho na Lilá e saímos. Andamos um pouco e esse silencio estava me matando.

\- Então? Qual é o assunto? – perguntei.

\- Eu sei que sempre fui um idiota Hermione, mas eu queria te dizer que até os idiotas podem perceber seus erros...então eu queria te pedir desculpas por tudo, não espero que me perdoe nem nada, só gostaria que soubesse o quanto estou arrependido de tudo que eu disse e de tudo que eu fiz para te magoar e...

\- Ron, para...sabe tudo que você fez realmente me magoou, mas se você não tivesse feito isso eu não teria reencontrado o Viktor e embora tenha te amado eu percebi que era mais um amor familiar e que com ele...bem não tem como explicar eu realmente o amo, então obrigada por ser um babaca comigo

\- Então estamos bem? – ele parecia aflito.

\- Sim, Ron, estamos bem...agora me diz: você está feliz com a Lilá?

\- Sim Mione, eu te amo, mas é como você disse e bem eu a amo muito, agora vamos voltar que e não quero ser azarado novamente ou apanhar do seu namorado.

Voltamos para a toca, caminhando e rindo como antigamente...todos estavam esperando e pareciam curiosos e aflitos, dei um beijo no Viktor, que se derreteu com o meu toque e me despedi novamente de todos e para a surpresa geral, andei até a Lilá e a abracei:

\- Até mais Lilá, cuide do pequeno ou pequena, por que se deixar com o Ron... – ela riu e me abraçou de volta com lagrimas nos olhos e sussurrou para mim:

\- Me desculpe por tudo Mione, mas eu o amo – assenti e fui para a lareira, peguei o James e eu e o Viktor voltamos para a casa dos Potter.

O resto da semana foi divertido e animado, fiz compras com a Gina, brinquei com o James, tive encontro triplo saindo com os gêmeos e suas namoradas gêmeas, e devo dizer que elas são as minhas novas melhores amigas e são perfeitas para eles, e eu e o Viktor, compramos os presentes de natal de todos os nosso amigos e familiares...antes de percebemos era hora de voltar e despedidas nunca foram o meu forte, mas consegui sair sem chorar nem nada e claro que prometi a Gina voltar quando o bebê nascesse e tive que prometer ao meu lindo afilhado leva-lo para uma visita a Bulgária. Viktor e eu chegamos em casa cansados, mas felizes, eu amo a Inglaterra, mas o sentimento que eu tenho quando estou na Bulgária e de que cheguei em casa...teríamos uma semana de trabalho, onde daríamos aos nossos colegas os presentes que trouxemos da nossa ida a Inglaterra e depois iriamos para a casa dos pais dele para passar o natal, mas primeiro eu quero ver a reação dele a primeira parte do meu presente.

\- Finalmente lar doce lar – virei para ele e dei um grande beijo que o deixou com um olhar languido e desejoso – vamos tomar banho e ir para cama?

POV Viktor

Quando chegamos em casa, foi bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo: foi bom por que finalmente tinha a minha Hermione para mim, na nossa casa, mas foi ruim por que eu adorei conhecer a família da Mione e vê-la brincando com as crianças, ou interagindo com o afilhado dela, só me fez imagina-la com os nossos próprios filhos, acho que fiz novos amigos com os gêmeos e o Potter. Bem teríamos uma semana de trabalho e depois iriamos para a casa dos meus pais para o natal, pelo menos já compramos todos os presentes, mas eu tenho um presente que eu espero que ela aceite.

\- Finalmente lar doce lar – ela virou para mim e me deu um beijo forte e possessivo, que me deixou cheio de desejo – vamos tomar banho e ir para cama?

Fomos em direção as escadas e ela parou no quarto dela, me deu mais um beijo e entrou...pensei que ela ficaria comigo, mas bem eu nunca vou força-la a nada...fui para o meu quarto, deixei as malas no canto, o Lyas volta amanhã e fui tomar banho...depois, ainda enrolado na toalha sai do banheiro e fui me vestir...abri uma gaveta da minha cômoda, distraído, e notei que estava cheio de roupas intimas femininas, abri outra e tinha camisetas femininas...corri até o closet e ali junto com as minhas roupas estavam as da Hermione.

\- Amor, se você quiser dormir sem nada eu não vou me importar – voltei para o quarto e ali na cama estava o amor da minha vida, sorrindo marota, mas dois podem jogar.

\- Claro, mas isso foi mais uma vez - ela começou a tirar uma roupa, mas parou por um momento.

Você pode mudar para o quarto? - ele até ela, ainda, e um ajudei a tirar o resto do seu pijama.

\- Querida, não é cedo para alterar o nosso quarto. - terminei de despi-la ea beijei.


	20. EXTRA: Amor entre gêmeos: o começo

\- Hei Forge, uma vez que a Mione foi para a Bulgária, tudo ficou tão calmo - relaxando no sofá de um apartamento, Fred Weasley pensava que o melhor para quebrar a monotonia da noite de uma série de um jantar caprichado, que nem os que a Hermione fez.

\- Sim Gred eu concordo. A primeira vez que você comeu um jantar de primeira e de sua primeira partida foi gravada ou simplesmente conversando - George Weasley estava igual ao seu gêmeo ... entediado em uma noite de sexta.

\- Mas o que fazer então? - Fred olhou para o seu irmão - não é como se pudesses dar um pulo lá na Bulgária para conversar ou jantar.

\- Já sei então, vamos sair! - George levantou a poltrona que estava e olhou para seu gêmeo - é sexta à noite e são jovens, solteiros e desimpedidos e para completar uma nova boate nova no beco diagonal.

\- É uma ótima ideia - ambos correram por seus órgãos sociais para se arrumarem. Fred vestiu uma calça preta, uma camisa roxa, sapatos pretos e penteou o cabelo; George se vestiu com uma calça verde escura, uma camisa branca, sapatos pretos e penteou o cabelo ... depois de 30 minutos os gêmeos saíram do seu apartamento e foram andando até uma boate nova.

A boate Sonhos, algo parecido com um filme antigo, algo como uma discoteca, mas estava lotado de jovens bruxas e bruxas buscando diversão em uma sexta à noite. Fred e George, após entrarem em contacto com o clube e pediram um olhar de fogo e uma cerveja amanteigada ... deram uma olhada na multidão que se encontrava a encontrar na boate, até que:

\- Hei Gred - George cutucou seu gêmeo, que o olhou intrigado, ele fez um sinal de uma direção - olha ali.

\- Isso é ótimo Forge, vamos pra lá?

These were at one bands in them them them high interval and dance, small black and yellow glitter, black and cacheado, black and cacheado, black and black eyed, and the same , preto e cachados, mas com mechas roxas.

\- Olá meninas! - Fred se sentou do lado de mechas roxas e George da deuses rosa - prazer em conhecê-las, Fred Weasley e esse é o meu irmão George.

\- Olá rapazes, eu sou Vanessa Oliveira e essa é minha irmã Charlote. O prazer é nosso.

E o que foi para a tediosa noite de sexta-feira sendo algo mais para Fred e George Weasley, que conheceram as suas futuras esposas e possivelmente espiões no dia-a-dia. Sempre olham e dizem uma coisa:

As mulheres eram brancas, tinham um manto manso e estavam tão lindas quanto nós.


	21. Cap 19 Natal com os Krum

POV Hermione

Alguns dias depois, eu e o Viktor prontos para ir para a casa dos pais deles ... tínhamos comprado os presentes de todos, tanto do pessoal da Inglaterra, como eles eram enviados para o dia 24, quanto da Bulgária, que seria entregue no dia 25. Eu e o Viktor encolhem nossas malas e partimos. Assim como na hora certa e nós podemos nos conhecer melhor ...

A cada dia que passa, eu me apaixono mais e mais pela família do Viktor e mais ainda por ele, então, depois do jantar, hoje dia 24, resolvendo uma pequena surpresa para ele ... pais dele na sala de estar ...

\- Gente, a noite está ótima, mas estou indo para a cama, boa noite - me despedi de todos e fui para o quarto que eu e ele dividiu, sei que ele não vai demorar para vir para cama, ele diz Que adora adormecer comigo nos seus braços ...

Tome um banho quente para relaxar e vestir uma lingerie nova que tenha me dado um presente de Natal ... não sei como vou mostrar a sua coragem, mas sim o que ele faz é imperdível.

POV Viktor

Depois que a Hermione foi para o nosso quarto, minha mãe começou a sorrir ainda mais do que quando falei que dividiríamos um aposento.

\- Então querido, já estamos voando e dividindo o quarto, podemos marcar o casamento? - my mãe speated a memory of me ver with anyone.

\- Isso mesmo filho, sua mãe está certa, está bem obvio que você e sua filha. - meu pai sorria também.

\- Vik, você vai casar com a Mione? Nós gostamos dela, então casa com ela - minha irmã e meu irmão fizeram a mesma coisa que os olhos que fazem filhotinhos, como eles fazem algo?

Como se pode obter um casamento, mas você pode ter uma licença, eu tenho uma namorada e espero que você saia logo para uma cama por que agora tenha muitos presentes.

Corri antes que eles me fizessem responder muitas perguntas e tentei me controlar, afinal não dá para assusta-la depois de tanto tempo dormindo juntos. Abri a porta do quarto e estanquei, próximo a cômoda estava a Hermione ...ela parou o que estava fazendo quando me viu...como uma mariposa em busca da luz fechei a porta e fui na sua direção.

\- Oi amor – adoro quando ela me chama de amor – estava experimentando o presente que a Gina nos deu de Natal, o que você acha?

Olhei para ela e senti certa parte da minha anatomia dar sinal de vida...meus olhos desceram por todo o seu corpo...ela vestia um sutiã preto decorado com a bandeira da Bulgária...ela deu uma volta lentamente e pude ver que a bandeira do meu pais não escondia só aqueles seios perfeitos que me dão agua na boca só de vê-los...a bandeira também estava na sua calcinha.

\- Bem...é um presente e tanto, só tenho duas coisas a dizer.

\- Quais? – ela me deu um sorrisinho de lado e com um gesto da sua varinha lançou um feitiço na porta, que escutei se trancar e com mais um gesto silenciou para que ninguém nos ouvisse.

\- A primeira que precisamos dar à senhora Potter um ótimo presente – dei mais alguns passos na sua direção, me deixando muito próximo ao seu corpo tentador a peguei no meu colo...suas pernas enroladas na minha cintura e seus braços no meu pescoço – a segunda é que eu amo meu país.

A joguei na cama e tirei a minha camisa...ela lambeu os lábios...nos beijamos de maneira desleixada e sôfrega, como se não nos víssemos a anos...me afastei para tirar a minha calça, mas ela deu um tapa nas minhas mãos e levou as suas próprias pequenas mãos ao meu cinto...me encaixei entre as suas pernas, já que ela sentou na beirada da cama...ela estava me despindo muito devagar...levei minhas mãos aos seus ombros, acariciando devagar e desatei o fecho do sutiã...ela me olhou espantada e notei que ela tinha tirado o meu cinto...ela tirou o sutiã...eu tirei a minha calça e a cueca...nos deitamos na cama e voltei ao me presente de Natal adiantado, que agora já não portava a bandeira da Bulgária.

POV Hermione

Assim como nas outras vezes, estar com Viktor, me deixava sem folego e sem palavras...suas grandes mãos exibiam uma pericia incrível ao manusear o meu corpo...da curva da minha orelha até a ponta dos meus pés acariciados com a familiaridade que ele adquiriu com a prática...da curva do meu pescoço, descendo pelo meu colo, mordendo meus seios, beijando a minha barriga e chegando novamente ao meu núcleo...onde mais uma vez ele provou que sua boca é quase tão talentosa quanto as suas mãos...

Acho que dar o presente de Natal dele adiantado ajudou, só espero não ficar com sono amanhã.

A manhã de Natal trouxe duas crianças super - animadas acordando a mim e ao Viktor, por que aparentemente eles não poderiam abrir os seus presentes se todos não estivessem juntos...fico feliz de termos nos vestido antes.

\- Feliz Natal amor, melhor irmos logo ou os dois pestinhas irão botar a porta – nos vestimos e fomos até a sala da família para abrir nossos presentes...eu e o Viktor estávamos em um sofá, os pais dele no outro e as crianças separando os presentes de todos...eu ganhei um novo suéter da senhora Weasley e parece que o Viktor também, ganhei uma edição rara de Hogwarts uma história do Harry, o presente da Gina não pode ser aberto na sala para todos verem, mas notei que o Viktor resmungou que precisava saber onde ela comprava as coisas que ela me mandou, os pais do Viktor me deram um colar lindo, os irmãos dele me deram desenhos lindos, o Ron e a Lilá me deram uma pulseira linda, ganhei chocolates e outras coisas, mas para o meu espanto não tinha nada do Viktor...

\- Hermione – olhei para ele, que estava um pouco vermelho – eu queria te dar o meu presente pessoalmente, aqui junto das pessoas que eu amo e valorizo com a minha vida.

\- Como assim? – olhei para todos na sala que estavam sorrindo como se soubessem de algum segredo...ele segurou as minhas mãos e eu olhei de novo para ele.

\- Bem, eu quero que saiba que, mesmo que estejamos namorando a pouco tempo eu te amo, a primeira vez que eu te vi foi na final da copa do mundo que ocorreu na Inglaterra e quando eu te vi foi como se um balaço tivesse me acertado e eu estivesse sem chão...

\- Bom, você estava jogando quadribol e pode ter sido acertado...

\- Mione, escute...eu queria falar com você mas achei que uma garota linda como você nunca iria querer algo verdadeiramente comigo – senti um aperto no peito e uma vontade de chorar – quando te vi novamente, naquele mesmo ano, por causa do torneio tribruxo e percebi que aquela era a minha chance de te conhecer e quem sabe construir algo com você, mas bem, a minha timidez, aquelas fãs que ficavam me seguindo e todos as outras coisas , bem não consegui te conquistar, mas foi nesse ano que eu descobri que eu te amava...

\- Viktor...

\- Agora, finalmente estou namorando, meus sentimentos continuam a crescer e acho que a que quer que seja que possa ocorrer te amarei ... aqui nesse natal, com uma família minha querendo fazer uma pergunta - ele se levantou entrou uma caixinha do bolso e se ajoelhou ... pude escutar a mãe dele chorando e o pai dele pedir uma elfo para trazer uma câmera - Hermione Jean Granger você gostaria de me casar comigo?


	22. Cap 20 E agora?

POV Hermione

Aqui estou eu, no último quarto da Gina na toca, me lembrando de como fui chegar nessa situação ...

FLASHBACK

 _\- Agora, finalmente estou namorando, meus sentimentos continuam a crescer e acho que a que quer que seja que possa ocorrer te amarei ... aqui nesse natal, com uma família minha querendo fazer uma pergunta - ele se levantou entrou uma caixinha do bolso e se ajoelhou ... pude escutar a mãe dele chorando e o pai dele pedir uma elfo para trazer uma câmera - Hermione Jean Granger você gostaria de me casar comigo?_

 _\- Sim, Viktor, eu aceito casar com você - ele colocou um anel lindo no meu dedo._

 _A minha irmã, a minha avó, a minha mãe e a minha mãe, que me deram as instruções de mãe e a mulher que me ajudaram a criar a minha vida e essa mulher é você Hermione - nós nos levantamos e nos beijamos. (. / url? sa = i & rct = j & q = & esrc = s & source = imagens & cd = & cad = rja & uact = 8 & es = c = uaKEwiW4OWVuq7KAhUJjJAKHX2ZD-QQjRwIBw & url = https% 3A% 2F% .com% 2Fexplore% 2Fanel-de-rubi-vintage-901968744633% 2F & psig = AFQjCNHb_m8iCPZOXf9clLw5pFGciBOr1A & ust = 1453037908124791)._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Viktor e a mulher Weasley não é o melhor amigo da minha amiga Gina, não é o mesmo que eu não quero saber o que é Albus Severus, seu filho recém nascido (vestido :. / url? Sa = i & rct = j & q = & esrc = s & source = imagens & cd = & cad = rj & uact = 8 & = = url = http% 3A% 2F% .br% 2Fmoda% 2Fvestidos-de-noiva-com-renda% 2F & psig = AFQjCNEC1D1rSfhzuZa-n8m21b8-k3H3XQ & ust = 1453040420764132, um modelo com o coque no cabelo, imagem 12), ou seja, bater na porta e o carinha sorridente do eu melhor amigo aparece:

Pronta? - 6 meses de noivado e eu tenho o melhor presente de casamento para ele, mas agora a única coisa que eu quero é que os meus pais estivessem aqui ...

A senhora Weasley e a senhora Krum saíram do quarto, Gina foi junto e ficou eu e ele.

\- Mione, você está pronta? - Harry segurou as minhas mãos e os olhos nos meus olhos.

\- Sim, eu só queria que os pais estivessem aqui.

\- Eu sei Mione, mas mesmo que eles não estejam mais vivos, você nunca mais sozinha ... sabe por que?

\- Porque? - olhei para os seus olhos verdes tão familiares e seu sorriso sincero.

\- Por que, não importa os nossos sobrenomes você sempre será minha irmãzinha e sempre vou te amar, ok?

\- Está bem! - Harry para Harry Potter

\- Vamos? Ou o meu futuro cunhado vai achar que você fugiu. – segurei firme a sua mão e juntos saímos do quarto...da casa...e fomos em direção a tenda onde o meu casamento ia ocorre...uma mistura da cerimonia bruxa e trouxa...vi os irmãos do meu noivo tão bonitinhos em suas roupinhas de gala e a Gina e a Luna com seus vestidos correspondentes de madrinhas de honra.

\- Pronta Mione?

\- Sim – Gina organizou a entrada...as crianças primeiro, depois ela e um amigo do Viktor iriam entrar seguido da Luna e de um outro amigo do Viktor, acho que o nome é Nikolai que olhava para a minha amiga como se nunca tivesse visto algo tão bonito e no final da fila eu estava junto do Harry...ele iria me entregar para o meu noivo.

A musica começou a tocar e nós começamos a entrar...pude ver muitas mulheres com um lenço na mão...a senhora Weasley e a senhora Krum estavam abraçadas juntas...a tenda estava linda decorada com as cores da Bulgária e as minhas flores favoritas... e agora aqui estava eu na frente do homem que eu amo...os ministros da magia búlgaro e inglês iriam realizar a cerimonia.

\- Quem entrega essa mulher a esse homem? – o ministro inglês perguntou, eu tinha realizado um feitiço tradutor criado por mim e durante a festa todos conseguiam se entender.

\- Eu entrego – Harry falou de uma forma extremamente firme, mas dava para sentir a emoção na sua voz...ele o Viktor se cumprimentaram e o Viktor beijou de leve a minha mão...depois disso a cerimonia passou voando e logo eu estava olhando para uma delicada aliança de ouro na minha mão esquerda e podia sentir a tatuagem mágica no seu ombro esquerdo, que pelo que ela soube era igual a do Viktor só que nele ficava no ombro direito...essa tatuagens era nossa ligação mágica um com o outro e cada runa dela representava um voto no nosso casamento: fidelidade, compromisso, amor, paixão, prosperidade, felicidade e eternidade.

Não sei o que o futuro me reserva, mas nesse momento, vendo quase toda a minha família, tanto inglesa quanto búlgara, se divertindo juntos, meu marido sorria feliz sentado ao meu lado na mesa principal, virei para ele para dar o meu presente de casamento a ele:

\- Viktor? – ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

\- Sim, amor? – ele me beijou de novo e com dificuldade me desvencilhei dele.

\- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você – ele olhou para mim e riu alto, acho melhor não deixa-lo tomar mais uísque de fogo, ou a minha noite de núpcias não será da forma como planejei.

\- Amor, esse tipo de surpresa eu prefiro que me dê no nosso quarto, não quero que todos vejam o quão linda você pode chegar a ser quando você...- cortei a fala dele antes que dissesse algo que daria aos gêmeos munição para piadas.

\- Não querido, a surpresa e outra – eu peguei as suas mãos e olhei nos seus olhos – querido, em seis meses nós teremos companhia.

\- Como assim? – eu levei uma das mãos dele e levei a minha barriga...quando vi a compreensão chegar aos seus olhos, ele levantou com um pulo e me puxou para um super abraço – eu vou ser pai? Eu vou ser pai!

Ele falou alto e mais uma vez vi varias senhoras sorrindo felizes enquanto choravam e a senhora Weasley falando com a mãe do Viktor:

\- Netos!

Voltei o meu olhar para o meu marido, ele me puxou mais perto dele, as pessoas bateram palmas nos felicitando, nos beijando mais, quando senti alguém bater no meu ombro, olhei para trás e vi o Harry.

\- Posso roubar uma noiva um pouquinho, cunhado? - O que você disse e foi falar com os pais dele ... Até onde ele estava sentado ... o Harry se sentou e eu me senti do lado dele - Então Mione, grávida já? O Viktor trabalha rápido.

Harry! - Deixa um tapa no seu braço e o Ron riu alto.

\- Calma Mione, eu estou feliz, sabe?

\- Porque? Por que terão mais sobrinhos? - Ron perguntou.

\- por que toda a minha vida está feliz e finalmente poder viver sem medo - olhei para os amigos mais antigos ... olhei para as pessoas a minha volta e pude ver o que estava Harry estava falando ... finalmente a felicidade estava acessível a todos ...

\- Sim Harry, finalmente sem medo e muito feliz - dar um beijo de cada um e corri até meu marido, afinal nada de melhor estar junto ao que amar tanto.

FIM


	23. Epilogo

6 meses depois ...

Hermione Krum was irritada ... dolorido e muito irritado ... nesse momento ela estava na casa da sogra para o jantar ... sua presença era enorme ... ela se sentia tão grande quanto o seu pai foi ao tomar um copo de uísque antes do jantar, deixando ela para conversar com um sogra ...

Não é um leve a mais ... Hermione realmente ama a sogra dela, mas no momento ela está dolorida e muito irritada, quando por infelicidade ou felicidade, depende do ponto de vista, ela sente mais uma pontada dolorosa ao tentar encontrar uma posição confortável não A dama está em pé, está cheia de pernas, tem uma sensação de calor nas pernas ... ai ela começa a compreender o que está acontecendo ... ela estava em trabalho de parto desde cedo e não tinha percebido.

Aleksandra?

\- Sim querida?

br br br br br br br br Ir para a página para o médico - Aleksandra Krum, olhou para a nora e foi diretamente para o primeiro neto ia nascer ... , ostentando uma cara de medo e felicidade e a gripe para chegar no hospital St. Patricks.

POV Viktor

Vai nascer, meu filho vai nascer ... que eu faço?

\- Filho, vamos a elas, afinal não é o que o meu filho voltou a tomar quando voltou a usar o vírus? ir para o hospital.

A minha mulher se levantou com o relógio para a sala íntima e a minha mulher se levantou com o sapato e com a mesma sensação que estava à minha espera ... em uma hora no meu coração e com rapidez fui para a festa ... em um momento uma enfermeira Você já foi orientado para um quarto ... meus pais ficaram na sala de espera e eu fiquei junto da Mione enquanto ela se esforçava para trazer o nosso filho ao mundo e me xingar ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de não sei quantas horas de dor física para ela e emocional para mim (eu realmente não sabia que ela conhecia tantas formas de torturar um homem), meu filho nasceu, ou melhor meus filhos...um escondeu o outro e no fim eu estava olhando para Michael James Krum e Baltazar Sirius Krum.

Olhei para Mione que segurava o Michael...ela olhou para mim que segurava o Baltazar...e pude ver que eu não sofreria tortura nenhuma por que ela verdadeiramente me amava e amava aos nossos filhos.

\- Viu Viktor, eram dois! Não tinha como eu estar tão grande para uma criança só.

\- Amor, você não estava grande nem gorda, você estava e sempre estará linda para mim – dei um beijo leve nela, quando as portas se abriram e para minha surpresa tanto os nossos amigos aqui da Bulgária, quanto os da Inglaterra estavam aqui para nos felicitar – eu te amo, Hermione Jane Krum.


End file.
